Into Oblivion
by LastEmbrace
Summary: When Livion, the daughter of Arkay, and her adopted Khajiit son named T'sung return to ey find that their somewhat peaceful home has gone down under since they left. With Dragons, and a war going on, they thought things couldn't get any worse, until they find that dark creatures were taking over the people, turning them into killers, with someone having a sinister plan.
1. A Delay of Execution' Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
'A Delay of Execution'

Skyrim was a harsh place to live in with its freezing snow and barren lands that made it ideal for mammoths, giants, saber tooth tigers, trolls, and frost spiders. It was home for many years by the Nord's who claimed it as their lands many eons ago. For such a beautiful land with its graceful mountains towering the sky that even the mighty gods could see, to live in such a land came with a price. Evil roams the land, bandits and other monstrosities try to destroy what Nirn had graced upon them. To add to that, a war broke lose, Nord against Nord, it was as if the daedra were smiling upon this while the divines writhed from the shadows. A new light will soon burn bright giving the people in the land hope, but if evil surpasses, everything that ever lived would soon face Oblivion.

The leaves rustled in the wind as spotted brown and white colored horse trotted down a cobbled road, toiling as it pulled a wagon down the road, eager to rest its weary hooves. A woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties and thirties, turned to look up the sky as the breeze blew her brunette bangs into her eyes. The sun beamed down upon her pale skin showing a few scars that had afflicted over her mellifluous face. A scar ran down from her right eyebrow to the bottom of her eye, a cut down her lip and one across her cheek. At first glance she looks like another Imperial or Nord, but her eyes showed some Oriental roots that suggest she wasn't form Tamriel, neither was she mortal. She went by the name Livion, daughter of Arkay.

Alongside her was a Khajiit around the age of twenty, he went by T'sung. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared endlessly down the road in deep thought. His orange and black stripped fur, resembles that of a tiger, puffed up as a cold breeze made him shiver under his plated armor. Found and adopted by Livion at a young age, he was taught the ways of the Nords. All that changed for him when Livion made him live with the Khajiit caravans, in hope to gain some knowledge on his people's history.  
When she returned for him, T'sung was by now an adult, since Khajiits age faster than Nords. He was trained to use his claws, how to live off the land like his people had to do eons ago, which made Livion proud to see her little fluff ball grow up to be a strong independent man or Khajiit…

Livion sighed loudly catching the Khajiits attention, like the many times before for the same reason, how much longer would it take to get to Helgen? The town was the first stop they would make to rest the horse that seems to be stalling out of tiredness, where they would head to Whiterun from there on. It had been two years since they both had left Skyrim, to Hammerfell.  
"This road seems longer than I remember it…Sure is lo-"  
She was cut off when T'sung spoke up, "Livion," he said in perfect English, "I care about you, but I will throw you over this wagon." His voice was monotone as he spoke with a glare in his eyes, making the demi-god giggle with delight at how sinister he sounded.  
When it came to humor, Livion enjoyed any kind as long as it was funny, she was happy. After all she lived for 200 years, she needed a good laugh now and then to keep her spirits up.

"T'sung my child, you're just so catty!" Livion rolled her head to look at him and laughed as he furrowed his thick eyebrows with a giant sneer she had ever seen. Her laugh didn't die down until T'sung cleared his throat so he could speak to her once she quiets down.  
"What will become of us once we return home?" he asked her.

"Do not worry! The gods yet need us to track down evil, and surly evil will be there!" Livion grinned as she pulled out a gold amulet of Arkay from her pocket. Her father, being the mighty Arkay of birth and death, gave her the amulet in order to give her quests to destroy powerful necromancers his priests couldn't defeat. It was not out of love to please her father, it was her love to kill, one of the things Livion enjoys dearly. For her hatred for her father was still in her heart for reasons she tries to put in the past. Life up to then, was fine, she fell in love with her supposable master, while trying to start a new life and forgetting the last. Oh how she wished that was the case, she seen two of her families die horribly before her, one was back at her home world, and the last was here in Skyrim. All that was gone, but she doesn't complain ever since she found a baby Khajiit, which she named T'sung.

Everything was quiet up until they heard the sound of hooves grew closer and closer. They both looked over their shoulders to see a guard waving them over in an attempt to stop the cart.

Livion shook her head and grumbled under her breath, "For the love of Mara…"  
Livion looked to Livion who had a look of distress on her face, "What's wrong?"  
"…Remember when we got ambushed a while back?" A smile tugged at her lips as she tried to hide a devious smile.  
"What about-"T'sung's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, "You put the bodies in the back of the wagon?! WHY?"  
Livion gave a sheepish grin, "I have no idea..."  
By then, T'sung started to feel like he was sweating under his fur when the guard walked toward them.  
"Do you have any authorization papers that allow you into Skyrim?" The guard asked Livion as he leaned against the carriage. Already, they could feel the smug grin behind his helmet.  
"Uh-no sir I don't think we d-"  
"Then you don't mind me checking the back? Maybe your servant can help me."

Livion's eye twitched that went unnoticed by the guard, "He's not my 'servant' mind you that, and…you may check the back if you must."  
The guard nodded lightly and moved toward the back of the carriage, "Sure, will see."  
Livion quickly pulled out a dagger making T'sung quickly place his hands over the sharp dagger, "Livion…don't do it."

She looked to T'sung and back to the guard who was looking though their stuff, and back to T'sung again one last time. Her hand trembled lightly, wanting to feel the dagger pierce through flesh once more, this time she was just dying to do it.  
She placed the blade back in its sheath, tapping the tip of the hilt with a single finger, waiting for a moment to attack when necessary.  
"Well, what do we have here?" The guard said as he lifted a white sheet making Livion stiffen up, she pictured him seeing all the mangled bodies of all the people she killed just stacked in the back.  
The guard pulled out a small bottle of skooma, "How did this get here? I wonder who it belongs to."

Both the guard and Livion turned to stare at T'sung who was twiddling his thumbs while looking in the opposite direction to avoid the death glares from Livion. He could only imagine what's going through her mind on how she feels about this situation, but he was even more worried that the guard didn't notice those bodies…

Next thing they knew, there riding in the back of a wagon, bounded up by the wrists and wearing ragged clothing with a bunch of criminals that seemed to be in the same predicament.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say, this sucks!" Livion scowled as they were heading to Helgen for an execution all over one measly bottle of skooma, a certain someone who shall be unnamed, they brought along the trip. T'sung knows good and well that he holds blame to their timing demise; Because Livion was eying him ever since they got tied up and their stuff got confiscated, probably never to be seen again.  
A man with braided blonde hair looked at Livion with a soft smile, "Aye lass, it's the end of the road for us all."  
T'sung looked over at the man to eye his garments, "What are you in for?"  
The man laughed, "I'm a Stormcloak, got captured by a bunch of Imperial basterds," He looked to Livion with an apologetic expression, "No offense."  
Livion rolled her eyes and looked away from him to stare ahead of the driver, looking for any signs Helgen. T'sung held back a laugh knowing that Livion was upset by being called an Imperial.  
"I guess you guys were trying to cross the border?" The man continued the conversation with T'sung, "That horse thief over there wasn't so lucky either," He looked at the very end of the seat where a tanned man with black hair sat in utter frustration.  
"They only want you Stormcloaks and…that guy over there!" He gazed in front of him to a well-built man wearing the finest fur clothes as if he was royalty of some sort. What was most strange about this man was that he had a gag in his mouth unlike the rest of them. The man grunted toward the horse thief with a scowl.  
"Watch your mouth, your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak thief!" The other man snapped at the thief.

Livion's ears perked up at the sound of his name, recalling where she remembered that name from somewhere long ago. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she remembered who he was.  
She turned to Ulfric with a smile, "Ulfric? Is that really you, you look…different?"  
Everyone turned to Livion with wide eyes, the Stormcloak stuttered, "You know Ulfric himself?"  
Ulfric scanned her up and down; a laugh erupted lightly from behind the gag he was wearing. He tried to say something to her but was mumbled from behind the gag, but Livion continued talking to him either way.

"Man, who knew you would be ruler of your own army and you're a Jarl! I didn't know the rumors were true or not!" Livion barked a laugh as she recollected some memories from long ago when they traveled up the mountain together to be taught by the Gray Beards. Livion left the mountain when she learned the dragon language while Ulfric stayed determined to learn to use a Shout.

T'sung just shook his head as Livion rambled on to her old friend as if it was a reunion. He just can't believe that she chooses this time, with this situation, that she would catch up at the worst possible time. They were going to be executed not to long from now.  
A guard riding the horse behind the cart yelled, "Shut up! I'm tired of hearing your womanly gossip!"  
Livion yelled back, "Get a life you freeloader!"  
"Don't make me come up there!" The guard shouted making Livion giggle and T'sung shake his head in shame at Livions behavior.  
T'sung glided his eyes toward the front of the cart, his heart dropped below a beat as he saw Helgen coming up.  
"Uh oh…" T'sung's breath hitched up in his throat as fear rose through his body as they neared their own deaths.  
Livion took notice on T'sungs uneasiness, "Do not worry, I shall make sure that you are safe my child…" Livion's eyes burned bright as they entered through Helgens gate. People had gathered outside of their homes as the Aldmeri Dominion and Imperial soldiers wait outside for its load of prisoners to arrive, for execution.  
Livion watched as they passed a small house with a little boy watching as they went by, the boy asked his parents what was going on, but they quickly told him to get inside. The cart soon came to a complete stop meaning it was the end of the line for them. They got up from their seats to hop down off the carriage as they were ordered by one of the guards to wait to be called up by name.

An Imperial guard with a list looked at T'sung and to Livion and asked, "What are your names?"  
Livion just rolled her eyes as if bored, "Livion." She said in a monotone way.  
T'sung gazed at Livion and back at the guard as if waiting for approval to say so, "Uh…T'sung," He managed to get out.  
The man scanned his list and turned to the Imperial Captain, which was a woman, and said "Their not on the list, what should we do?"  
The woman huffed at him, "They go to the block!"

After hearing that, Livion caught the eyes of the Captain and frowned at her with disgust. The Captain scuffled at the sight of Livon's glares, but shrugged it off and walked off over to the block where the executioner was waiting for his first victim. T'sung shuddered as he looked at the clean ax that the executioner was wielding, he could only imagine it later when it's covered in blood, his blood and his lifeless body without a head. This was a first for everybody, to get their head chopped off.

The general of the Imperial army walked up to Ulfric and started to talk about him killing the High King with the Voice and how he was going to enjoy watching him die to restore peace to Skyrim. As he finished talking to Ulfric a distant roar made everyone look to the sky in confusion.  
"What was that?" The one with the list said in the back.  
"It can't be…" Livion whispered under her breath. When it was quiet again, the general told them to continue. A priestess of Arkay started to give them their last rites, catching Livion's attention. Everyone was silent as she began.

"As we commend yours souls to Aetherius, the blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"  
A Stormcloak cut her off as he walked up to the block with a pride in his step, "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." The man was position into place as the executioner readied his axe.  
"My ancestors are smiling upon me Imperials. Can you say the same?" The man said before the blade came down with a thud.

T'sung quickly averted his eyes as the man's head was cut off in one swing, blood squirted upon the rocks and from the open neck where the head used to be. Livion couldn't help but giggle at T'sungs reaction because when she cut the head of a chicken, he wouldn't even bat an eye lash, but this was his first time to see a headless human body. Some people in the crowd yelled for justice, some said death to the Stormcloaks, but if Livion could have her way, she would kill everyone here if she got the chance.  
The Captian turned to Livion with almost a grin on her face, "Next! The Nord in the rags!"  
Livion groaned in disgust as she was called a Nord, just about wherever she goes, they think she's a Nord, Imperial, or a Breton. Next thing they'll start calling her a Bosmer without pointy ears.

T'sung watched with wide eyes as Livion stepped forward toward the block. Then another roar filled the air, this time it sounded way closer than before. He notices that Livion stopped to listen as the strange noise echoed before fading back into quietness. She stood there for about a second when it got quiet then she continued to walk toward the block, not even giving T'sung a reassuring look would tell him that everything was going to be okay. He's starting to think that she doesn't have a plan to get them out of this; she usually does come up with something whenever there in danger.

Livion felt like ripping the woman's head off as she shoved her to her knees with such vulgar force that her blood boil. Her eyes drifted from the head in the basket and up to the headsman that was now raising the axe above his head. The last thing she looked at was T'sung who was watching in complete silence, he usually is a collected cat, but his eyes told the real story. He was afraid; he was scared that he was going to be left alone. She knew that look…all too well. Even if she could kill a thousand armies, and out of all the faces of the ones she killed, she would forever be scared by that look.  
"What in Oblivion is that?!" The General yelled in fright as something swooshed down from the sky and onto the tower that could have brought it down.

Livion's eyes widen as she looked up to see a pitch black dragon open its mouth and shouted in dragon tongue. The shout shook the ground and made the sky turn from sunny, to black that had swirling clouds that rained meteors from the heavens. Livion could only see bits at what happened before she started to feel disoriented from the sudden blast. She remembered the headsman getting hit over the head with a giant rock that fell right on top of him, crushing him under its height. Someone in the background of all mass hysteria was shouting her name, ordering her to get up, but it wasn't T'sung. She lifted herself up slowly as her vision came too, when she look to see who was calling for her it wasn't T'sung like she thought, but rather it was the man from the wagon, Ralof.  
"Come on! The gods gave us a second chance!" Ralof yelled over the sound of explosions and fire. Livion just shook her head to clear the cloudiness in her head as Ralof lifted her up to her feet.  
"W-Where's T'sung?" Livion stuttered over her words once her vision was clear.  
"You mean the cat? I think I saw him head inside!"

Livion nodded her head, "Good, good," She looked up in the sky as Ralof helped her to the tower.

Circling overhead was the dragon, breathing fire and shouting unrelenting force to bring down the guards that are firing arrows at him. Livion couldn't believe who it was; it was the World-Eater, the bringer of end times. In all her years, this was her first time seeing a dragon for the first time, especially Alduin himself. Everyone thought that he was sealed away in time about 500 years ago, and now he's back to terrorize the entire world.

Ralof quickly closed the door once they entered the tower. Livion gave a sigh of relief once she saw T'sung helping an injured Stormcloak soldier who was bleeding out on the floor. Once he saw me, he rushed up to her with an expression of relief on his face.  
"Livion, are you alright?" he asked as he looked around her for any injuries.  
She waved him off, "You know I can't be killed that easily."  
Ralof turned to Ulfric, "Was that a dragon Jarl Ulfric? Could the legends be true?"  
"Legends don't burn down villages…" Ulfric said in a dull monotone making Livon giggle.

She cleared her throat when she notice the glares she was getting, "I hate to interrupt, but I'm still tied up…"

The sound of a roar erupted from outside, later followed by a loud crash that shook the tower and everyone inside.  
Ralof quickly went to the stairs, "There's no time, I think I saw some weapons up here."  
Livion watched as T'sung and Ralof began running up the stairs, before she left to follow them, she turned to Ulfric.  
"Well, it was good catching up Ulfric, see you later!" Livion winked as she ran up the stairs making Ulfric chuckled as he watched her leave.  
"She never ceases to amaze me."

As Livion was running up the stairs, her feet landing hard against the stone steps with the thin ragged shoes, even her wrist was starting to throb as the robe rubbed up against her skin creating friction. By the time she reached T'sung and Ralof, the wall to the right of them crashed inward as the dragon collided with the wall, sending large bricks at a man who was crouching near them. Luckily they got out of the way, as it opened its mouth blowing fire inside, leaving burn marks on the walls. We all got down quickly as dragon flew off, leaving a giant hole behind. Once they know it was gone, everyone stood up to gawk at the sight with wide eyes.  
Livion quickly yelled out, "Can someone, PLEASE, cut these damn ropes!"  
"There's no time, jump out this wall." Ralof said.  
T'sung raised a brow, "You want us to what?"

Ralof looked out the giant hole to see a building below, "Just jump right into the Inn, you'll be able to make it from here. Hurry, I have to get back to Ulfric." He said before hustling back down the stairs leaving me and T'sung to gawk at each other, picking who should go first.  
"Why don't you go first T'sung?" Livion smiled eyeing the cat who gave a displeased look while shaking his head no.  
He pointed a claw to her, "Why don't you do it?"  
Livion held up her wrists, "I'm a little 'tied' up at the moment?"  
T'sung crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm allergic to falling." He gave a small fake cough.  
"No you're not, you're allergic to dogs?" Livion squinted with a smug look.  
"Well, I'm also allergic to death."  
"Don't cats land on their feet?"  
"That's just a myth." T'sung argued.

Livion wanted to rub her temples as a headache started to rise, then a brilliant idea came into mind. She grinned like a troll in her mind at the plan she formulated.  
"Okay T'sung I'll go first, but just in case I slip, stand next to me okay?"  
T'sung sighed and nodded lightly, "Sure fine."  
Livion smiled warmly and walked over to the hole, "On the count of three…one…two…thr-"  
She quickly spun herself around T'sung and shoved him over the edge making the cat screech in shock. T'sung quickly landed on his feet and stood up to yell at Livion who was laughing above his head, still at the opening of the hole.

"You liar!" Livion chuckled, "Cats do land on their feet!"  
T'sung waved his fists at her, "Just wait until you get down here!"  
Livion made a pouty face at him, "Aw, how cute, T'sung made a threa-"  
Livion slipped on a rock and fell over the side, crashing onto the second store house while T'sung laughed his tail off. Livion rolled on the floor groaning in pain, giving T'sung death glares.  
"Okay, I deserved that-Ow!" She got to her feet, clutching her side, "Ah, damn…let's go…" she chuckled darkly. T'sung just laughed as she hobbled over to the opening in the floor of the Inn as she rubbed her sides.  
"Did I land on a spike or something?" Livion grumbled, searching for any blood on her clothes that suggest that she had been impaled. T'sung's eyes widen when he sees a large stake sticking out from her back, he didn't know why he didn't see that before, but he did now.  
"Livion stand still!" T'sung rushed up to her, turning her around to show the large piece of wood, almost half way inside.  
"What? What is it?" Livion tried turning her head to get a look, and gasped.  
"Oh, wow, I got a souvenir!"  
T'sung gripped the stake with both hands, and yanked causing Livion to squeak in shock.  
"S-Sorry! Just-uh-stand still."  
Livion rolled her eyes, "Come on! I don't have all day, need I remind you that there's a dragon out here."

His palms started to sweat as he began to tug again, with more force this time, which managed to loosen it just a bit. He began to feel relieved as he got the stake out, but gulped as blood started to pour down from the back wound.  
"Oh-oh gods!" He dropped the stake on the floor as he stare at the immense hole it left on her back.  
"What is it?" She looked over her shoulder, but was unable to see what he was staring at.

T'sung blinked in confusion as the skin around the hole started to regenerate at a fast pace. When the last of the skin reformed all that was left was a circle where it used to be. Sometimes T'sung forgets that Livion can regenerate wounds, one time she got hand chopped off, and it grew back the next day. She explained that it would hurt badly when she reforms a body part, but it's completely painless when the skin regrows over a wound, it only makes you want to scratch it.

Livion turned to T'sung who was still in a daze with his mouth moving up and down like a fish out of water. A loud roar erupted from the sky, snapping him out of his bafflement.  
"Come on we must get going!" T'sung managed to say as he hopped down the hole and raced outside of the destroyed Inn that was crumbling underneath them.

Once Livion made it outside with T'sung, he and a group of people were huddling behind what looked like to be the remains of a house. A little boy rushed away as the black dragon landed near them, killing a soldier with a blast of fire, before taking back off. Livion gave a sigh of relief seeing the child returned to safety with the soldiers.  
The man with reddish, brown hair rushed up to her, she remembered him from the beginning when he asked her for her name.  
"Are you alright?" The man asks her while looking her over.  
"Ah, I'm fine-uuhh" Livion said, she wanted to say his name, but she didn't know what it was.  
" It's Hadvor, you're lucky to be alive, you and your friend both," He looked around her back to see a blood stain back with a hole, "You need to get out of those tattered cloths soon…"  
Livion held her wrists up, "And you need to-cut-me-FREE!" she shook her hands violently in anger while T'sung in the background shook his head.  
"Okay, follow me you two!" Hadvor waved us over to follow, "Hurry, stay close to the walls!"

They hopped down a little ledge between a building and a giant wall. T'sung quickly grabbed Livion's shoulder to pull her toward the wall as the dragon landed right next to them on the stone wall. A man was relentless to stop firing arrows at the great beast, until he was blasted with a mouth full of fire. He collapsed to the ground in a fiery mess of burnt clothes and burning flesh. T'sung cupped his hand over nose as the strong scent flooded his nostrils that made his eyes water.  
The dragon flew off with a gust of wind almost making T'sung and Livion fall over when impacted by the force of the gusts. Hadvor quickly raced passed the dead body and into the destroyed house, calling us over.  
T'sung looked to Livion, "This time you go first."  
"Fine, but if I get killed, I'm coming back to haunt your ass." Livion grumbled, she then made her way through the house with T'sung tailing behind her, still covering his nose to mask the smell. Once they exited the house, more guards appeared carrying swords, bows and arrows, even mages were trying to shoot down the dragon with fireballs. Something about that just wasn't right.

Hadvor was shouting at the soldiers in all the chaos, still trying to keep whatever defense they had intact to fend of the dragon. They weren't doing very good by the looks of things. A black mass of wings of death swooped down from above to snatch about a guard who was unlucky to be put made an archer. He was later spotted falling toward the ground as the beast dropped him like he was just a child's toy, wanting to play with the others instead, leaving the mangled body where it lay.

T'sung gazed around his surroundings and back to Livion, "Now this is a welcoming home present…" he jumped back as a medium size boulder crashed near him.

Livion was busy trying to gnaw on the ropes that still held her bound, she looked up at him with a mouthful of rope and muttered, "Wah?"  
Hadvor raced over to them, wielding a sword in his hand, "Come on! We're almost to the keep!"

As they ran under a stone gate, Ralof came running out of nowhere, stopping as he spotted them approaching. Both of the men caught each other's eye as they held the same look of hatred they have for each other. Both Livion and T'sung looked at each other knowingly that they must have known each other, like a childhood friend of some sort.

"We're escaping Hadvor, and you're not stopping us this time!"

Livion giggled catching T'sung attention from the two men who were yelling at each other like an old married couple.

"Why are you laughing?" T'sung questioned why she had laughed for no reason.  
Livion just smiled up at him, "It's days like this, that make my day," He smile grew bigger as the dragon circled above their heads, "Besides getting beheaded and a fire breathing dragon…"

Once Ralof and Hadvor were done, they ran in to two different doors, both waving for them to follow.  
Livion looked to T'sung in a confused manner, "What is this? What are they doing?"  
T'sung looked from Ralof to Hadvor, and back to Livion saying, "I think they want us to choose?"

Livion hung her head, shaking in lightly, "Gods I don't need to put up with this right now," she looked back up to T'sung, "Let's go with Hadvor, he seems nice?"  
T'sung nodded along, "Yeah, besides sentencing us to beheaded."  
"Yeah, but Ralof left us to jump out a freaking tower?" She argued.  
T'sung crossed his arms, squinting his eyes at her, "Are we seriously arguing about this?"  
Livion shrugged. "Then why did you protest against going with Hadvor then?"  
T'sung sighed, "Fine, let's go with Hadvor."  
"What's with that tone? Are you displeased with the decision?" Livion said noticing his displeased expression.  
He waved her off, "Forget it, we don't have enough time to decide."  
"I think we have plenty!?" Livion gave a smug smirk as a group of men in the background screamed in pain as the dragon lifted them away to their deaths.

T'sung quickly grabbed her shoulders to pull her toward the direction Hadvor was waiting, "I don't care as long as we get far away from here!"

Hadvor nodded toward them as they made their way through the wooden door where he awaited. He opened the door to step inside a bedchamber for soldiers, which were cleared out when the dragon attacked. Livion was the first to enter the room, looking around with curiosity, while T'sung watched from the distance near a bed.

Once Hadvor closed the door, he walked up to Livion with a dagger, cutting her free from her bounds, much to her happyniess.

She rubbed her wrists, feeling the rigges where the ropes were tied, "I almost forgot what freedom tasted like."  
Hadvor then rummaged through some of the chests, pulling out a pair of shoes, and an Imperial armor that was left behind. He tossed the clothes at he, which she easily caught. She stared down at them for a moment and looked back at Hadvor with a slight frown.

Sensing what she was going to say next, he said, "Either that or you can walk bare naked." Hadvor stated before tossing T'sung the same pair of armor at him as well.  
"You would like that wouldn't you?" Livion laughed making T'sung stare at Hadvor with a fiery glint in his eyes that ignited.

Hadvor noticed that stares he was receiving from the large cat who was standing next to Livion with a new found purpose to guard her, from him. He shuddered under the cats gaze, but turned the other way to fetch two swords from a rack and handed each of them an iron sword.

Livion stuck out her tongue in disgust as she welded the sword in her hands, swishing it around a bit, studying it for herself. T'sung just held it to his side, waiting patiently to continue on.

She then brought up a serious question that needed to be answered, "Where in Oblivion is my stuff?!"  
Hadvor turned to an out raged Livion and said, "I'm afraid your stuff was confiscated when you were captured, as for your belongings now, I'm unaware where they might be."  
"Well crap, my dad is going to have my ass for that…" Livion muttered to herself remembering that her amulet was on her when she was taken into custody, now she's going to have to contact him again to get another one. Which she hated doing.

"Didn't you get one of those expensive swords from a friend in Hammerfell?" T'sung asked.  
Her eyes widen, "Ah man, now I'm really peeved," She looked at T'sung with a sad look, "I really liked that sword."

Hadvor pulled a lever, opening to another room. At first, Livion wondered what they were trying to accomplish by doing that, but hey, she decided it was better not to ask questions on who runs things around the place. All she thought was that it was weird to have a spiked iron door to a bedchamber.

When they stepped into the room, a group of Stormcloak soldier were lofting around, talking about a way to get out before they spotted them enter the chamber. Two men and one woman wearing Stormcloak armor, pulled out their swords when they saw them wearing Imperial armor, which they responded back by pulling out their own weapons as well. T'sung's lip quivered into a snarl showing his fangs, but tried to overcome the desire to claw and hiss at them in the process. Livion just grinned, with viciousness in her eyes, liking where this was heading.

When the first attack was unleashed, a man started running with sword raised as the soldier slashed toward T'sung first, after that everything broke out quickly between everyone. He was able to dodge the attack, leaving the soldier defenseless from the rear, giving him the chance to cut him in the back. Hadvor kicked one of the men down, stabbing him in the back of the neck with brutal force to make sure he would penetrate all the way pasted his collarbone. While Livion on the other hand, took her sweet time with the woman who was being cut down, one slash at a time.

T'sung watched in dismay as she violently slashed with perfect precision, with super speed to cut every inch of the poor soul down. First it was her fingers, limbs and last her head was swept clean off with one gentle stroke of the sword, ending the life. It was done at such speed that only a cat was able to see.

Hadvor blinked a couple of time as Livion flicked her swords, splattering blood onto the stone floor.  
"Shall we?" She smiled, eyeing the door that was locked.  
Hadvor looked to T'sung for answers, but shrugged it off and nodded while pulling out a key that goes to the locked door.

Once the door was opened he turned back to the pair said, "Okay, let's go you two." He quickly raced down the stairs at a small pace so they could follow.  
T'sung then looked at Livion with a raised brow, "Show off much?"

She lightly waved her hand in the air with a pout, "You would have done the same?" with that said, she walked off toward the door Hadvor had took.  
"True." He said, following after Livion.

 **First chapter! Yeaaah!**


	2. Can't Get Worse Than This' Chapter 2

They arrived to a long narrow way at the bottom of the stairs, finding no one as usual. Livion walked close behind Hadvor as he led the way down the hall. T'sung's ears twitched as he heard something coming their way, something very large.

"Look out!" T'sung yelled, pulling Livion out the way as the wall caved in, blocking their way. Hadvor cursed the dragon to himself as he looked at the big pile of rubble up and down for anyway through. Finding there was none, he turned back to the others with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face that screamed anger.

"Looks like we have to find another way around?"

T'sung looked around to find a door to his left, "Where does this lead to?" He pointed to the wooden door.

"That would lead to the kitchen…there would be another door that leads to the other side." Hadvor explained, as T'sung opened the door to a kitchen area. Inside the room, a fire was started with a pot boiling over the fireplace, a table sat in the middle of the room still with plates of bread and meat left over before the soldiers were called away. T'sung's stomach growled like a saber as he eyed the fresh food with a new found hunger.

"There should be some potions here somewhere, take what you need." Hadvor said, as he walked toward a group of barrels, rummaging through them for any supplies.

Livion looked to T'sung, "If you're hungry take something," Her face shifted to concern, "I don't want you to starve…"

T'sung shook his head, "I'll eat once we get out, and I'll feel better knowing that you are safe is my main concern right now."

Livion gave a heartfelt smile as she heard that, and then placed a hand to her heart, "T'sung you give my life meaning, you know that?"

"Of course I know that." He rolled his eyes playfully and continued to look around the room.

He found a few health potions along with some stamina bottles lying on the top shelf in the right corner of the room. Hadvor handed some to Livion who placed it in her satchel for safe keeping. Then a group of Stormcloak soldiers came running in through the back door with swords drawn.

"Looks like more Imperials boys! Get them!" One man yelled to the other three who grinned slyly. T'sung was the first to draw his sword, followed by Livion and Hadvor. He lost all patience with the soldiers, he had enough, so T'sung attacked first, clashing their swords together making sparks fly in the air. The clanking of metal was the only sound that filled the room, as they began to battle. The Stormcloaks didn't stand a chance against the well trained Khajiit and Livion, who had years of practice. They were easily defeated after a while into the fight.

T'sung huffed, kicking one of the limp bodies that lay on the floor, a pool of blood forming together from the cut up soldiers. Livion stood in the middle of the room, still clutching her sword, her eyes flickering from left to right waiting for anymore soldiers to appear. It was only four of them, much to her disappointment.

"Quickly now you two," Hadvor told them as he made his way toward a door, "This will take us to the torturing chamber."

"Torturing!?" Livion's eyes wide with anticipation, making T'sung place his head in the palm of his hand and shaking his head slightly.

"You had to say it didn't you…" He complained to himself, knowing that Livion loved torturing, especially if they have a room just for it. It's Livion's nature and job to bring people to their deaths, but he knows that she has a softer side to her.

Livion's eyes sparkled with amazement as she eyed one of the torturing devices they had out. She couldn't help by touch many of the tools that were lying about as they walked by, some were still covered in fresh blood that stained her hands as she touched every single one. T'sung had to pull her toward him when she stopped to stare to marvel at a pulling contraption that was designed to rip people in half, or limb by limb. He was even considering actually getting one for her, because he knew she would be asking for one sooner or later after they get out. Hadvor was certainly creeped out by Livion's bizarre behavior; maybe he thought she was crazy even, he wouldn't be the first…

They raced down some stairs to hear the sound of people shouting and cursing, along with the clanking of metal together. The shouts got louder as they neared the bottom of the stairs, Livion quickly ducked when a bolt of lightning came flying toward her head, only to hit the stone wall. She swiftly got to her feet, eyeing the fight going on between the two group of people.  
They watched from the sidelines as Hadvor leaped into action to help the Imperial soldiers who seemed to be handling them just fine.  
"Shouldn't we help them?" T'sung asked, turning his head toward Livion who was leaning against the wall, with a smile tugging at her lips. She was too busy enjoying the fight to even hear his question.  
"What?" She finally said, looking at her son with a genuine smile which didn't faze him.

The mage struck one of the soldiers with an ice spick, making Livion burst out laughing when the man who got impaled, started spitting up blood all over himself. T'sung took a step away from her as she started clapping her hands, and cheering loudly making everyone in the room who wasn't dead, stare at her with confused looks. All the while, T'sung sneaked away from her to join Hadvor and the two other men who were talking about what was going on outside. The mage didn't seem to believe that there was a dragon, but the other seemed to believe.

Livion walked up toward the mage, not believing this guy, "Hey, how about you go outside for some fresh air and some sun light! I heard it's supposed to get blazing hot this time of year?"

Hadvor raised brow as he looked at T'sung, who gave him a slight smile while trying to avoid his gaze. Realizing that he needed to keep her from killing the guy, he quickly grabbed her by her shoulders to pull her away from the man.  
"Sorry about that sir, she can get a little wild when she doesn't have her tea…" T'sung explained, dragging Livion away who protested against him by struggling out of his tight grip.

"Don't blame this on me and my damn tea!" Livion exclaimed loudly, slipping out of T'sung hold.

The older mage cleared his throat as he looked to Hadvor who returned his attention back to him.  
"I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean," The mage said, crossing his robes over his chest, "We been down here the whole time, when these ruffians came barging in, looking for a way out."

"So you didn't stop and wonder what was going on outside?" T'sung raised a brow, while Livion in the background was looking through all the cages; she stopped in front of a cell with a dead body lying against the rusted bars.

"If you go through that door, there should be a way out, but I'm staying here," The old mage said, as he walked away from Hadvor to where Livion was at near the cages.

"What happened to him?" Livion asked the mage, who turned to the corpse with a smile.  
"Ah, that fellow got locked in, poor fellow was screaming for days…"  
"So you just so happen to have lost the key?" She asked, raising a questioning brow at the mage, who turned his head to Hadvor, not answering her question.

"There should be some picks in that bag over there, you can have his stuff. He won't be needing it…" The mage smirked.

T'sung dug through the bag, pulling out a few potions, some picks and a spell book, which he put back. He never really cared for magic, and didn't really pursue to learn it, since he didn't like magic. He preferred the traditional way to kill someone, hands, or swords.

Hadvor then gave him extra, just in case he would break them, but when it comes to lock-picking, it was his specialty. Livion would just end up breaking every pick and complain about it nonstop until she blows a fuse over it.

"Sure take all my things," The mage said to them as T'sung bent down to pick the lock with Livion hanging over his shoulder in awe at his craftsmanship.

Once the door opened, T'sung quickly picked up some gold coins, since they would need the money once they got out. All of their money was taken from them, even the ones they earned for their hard labor, and they didn't go half-way across Nirn for nothing.

When they went to Hammerfell they had to exterminate a bunch of re-formed sand creatures that were plaguing a town. It was just some relentless spirits that Livion's father needed her to take care of, and to send them back to the afterlife. The spirits that are trapped in the mortal realm needed to find their way to the afterlife themselves, usually it appears right after death, but one's soul can be trapped forever on Nirn. When that happens they can wonder Nirn for eternity. Arkay was against that, that's why he has Livion, to send them to the afterlife, undead, or not.

When the last of the loot was taken, T'sung placed the money in an empty pouch before placing it in Livion's satchel before moving on with Hadvor. The mage's assistant decided to come with them while the old man stayed behind, not wanting to be away from his work. What work exactly…

Just as they were about to leave, Livion turned to the mage.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked.  
"I told you already! Nothing you say will change my mind." The mage spat, then he went back to his work leaving them alone.  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" T'sung asked Livion who only shrugged.  
"Well he's dead, either the Stormcloaks will get him, or the dragon will…" She stated plainly, turning back to follow Hadvor, leaving T'sung with a blank expression as she left the room to walk through hallway.

They arrived to a lower level into the torture chamber, with cages hanging over a fire, and bones lying on the ground with crimson red blood painted over the walls. The room itself was freezing that you could see your own breath; the fire did little to warm the room up at all.

The small group arrived to a giant hole in the wall that leads into a small cave entrance. It appeared that someone had to have knocked the wall down in order to find this hidden passage way.  
"Was this hole always here?" Livion asked Hadvor with a puzzling look.  
Hadvor opened his mouth, but closed it quickly as he frowned and said, "You know, I have no clue," He turned to her, "Convenient nonetheless, now let's hurry."

Livion and T'sung nodded as he led the way, followed by the nameless assistant who trailed behind him as they sprinted down a winding cave tunnel. T'sung's ears twitched as he heard voices ahead of them, and he quickly stopped the group before they could proceed any further.

"Hold up, I hear something…" T'sung said as he drew his sword, and nodded to Livion who pulled her sword out as well. Hadvor quickly clung to the wall, to peer over the side of the wall to see a giant cavern room with a small little stream running down from the rocks and to the other side of the room. He spotted five Stormcloaks walking around on a cobble pathway. Why they were just in this room, and not trying to escape, the world will never know.

Hadvor turned to the others, "There's no way around them, we'll have to charge in and attack head on."  
Livion nodded with a smile forming on her lips, "Got it!" her voice was over exited as she said that.

"There are two archers near the door; do you think you can take them out?" Hadvor asked Livion who just rolled her eyes, smiling at how dumb he was.  
"Pfft yeah," She looked at T'sung, "I'm going in!" she twirled her sword and got up from her spot.

"Wai-" Hadvor reached out to grab her, but she raced out from their hiding spot, giving a giant battle cry that would shatter your ears. T'sung cupped his face in his hands, embarrassed as everyone watched in silence as the Stormcloaks turned with puzzled expressions as they drew their swords as Livion leaped into action.

Hadvor looked at T'sung with an angry expression forming across his face, "Is she seriously like this all the time!?"  
"You don't know the half of it…" T'sung grumbled

"What the-"One of the Stormcloaks said in confusion as Livion stabbed him right in the side, before dodging the other attacks to make her way to the two archers who were drawing their arrows from their quivers to point them at her.

Hadvor quickly leapt into battle, along with T'sung and the other guy. T'sung jumped to the side as one of them swung a giant great sword his way, and he swiftly sliced into his back. The others had taken out the others and they were about to go help Livion when they saw her almost to the other side of the room. One had fired an arrow straight towards her, but with a fast reflects she grabbed it barely a few inches from her face. The archers looked at each other with wide eyes and looked back at Livion who was twirling the arrow around with a giant grin.

"Here I think this belong to you!" She tossed the arrow back at the one who shot it at her.

There was a piercing sound at the arrow penetrated right through the throat, and the soft cries from the Stormcloak. The other gasped in horror at the sudden attack, and the chocking soldier who collapsed before him, spilling blood out his mouth. That caused the Stormcloak to jump in fright and fall into something went and oily as he tried to get away from the dead body with an arrow through the neck area. Once he got up from the ground, he shockingly looked over to Livion who was still smiling, but was making her way toward him, sword and all. Fearing for his life, he quickly got up and ran toward the door as fast as he could without tripping over his shaking feet. Livion just smirked and held up her hands to open her palm with a fire emerging from them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Livion asked, tossing a fire bolt at the running soldier who was fleeing from battle. The man quickly burst into flames when contacted with the fire, when he fell into oil. T'sung stopped right next to Livion to watch a flaming ball of mass run around in circles, eventually hitting the wall to fall to the ground, screaming out in pain. The screams died down shortly, leaving what looked like the remained of a severally burnt skeleton with no flesh.

T'sung slowly turned his head toward Livion with a look of shock, "Livion!?"  
"What?!" She asked looking at T'sung who's fur was drained of all color, "Is something that matter?"  
"You just burned a guy alive?" T'sung said, pointing to the burned skeleton of what was left of the man in a small pile on the ground.  
"Oh that, right, well he was trying to escape!" Livion exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest while puffin her cheeks in a childish manner.  
T'sung pinched the bridge of muzzle, "Yeah trying to escape from you!"

Hadvor and the assistant finally arrived to the scene, stopping to stare at the two who were arguing, but when they spotted the pile of ash they looked at them for answers.  
"What's that?" Hadvor asked, pointing to the pile of dust that was just sitting there.  
"That sir, would be the remains of a man…" T'sung said, turning to look at Hadvor with the same shocked look he gave Livion.

Livion just waved her hand, "Well, he was an enemy?"  
Hadvor nodded at Livion, admiring her skill, "That's the way to do it!" He chuckled as he walked over to the pile of dust, to stomp on it several times. Livion grinned feeling accomplished with herself, while T'sung shook his head as the Nord danced on remain of what used to be a Nord just like him.

"And I thought Imperials were supposed to be the civilized ones…" T'sung muttered to himself trying to avoid the disgraceful sight.

Once Hadvor had his fun, the assistant said he was going to go back to make sure that old mage was alright, and he was going to stay with him. Why in the world would he go back, he's almost to freedom and he chooses to go back? They didn't protest against the guys wishes, for he was his own man, and he made his own choices. Even if those choices meant his own demise, knock yourself out.

They watched the man run off back the way they had first came. Livion shook her head shamefully catching T'sung's attention as in wondering why she looked distressed.  
"Well he's dead, their all dead!" She yelled, turning the other way toward where their freedom awaits them.

"Come on hurry up you guys! I'm starting to get hungry over here," Livion yelled, "Why is there a bridge here?!"  
T'sung and Hadvor raced toward Livion who pulled a lever lowering the wooden bridge. Livion groaned when it revealed that the next room wasn't the way out, but it was another cavern.  
They all walked together across the bridge and into the cave room, just before the ceiling behind them collapsed, blocking the way back.  
"That was a close one and it looks like we won't be going back any time soon." Hadvor mumbled, watching as the dust settled around the rocks.  
Livion giggled, "Neither would anyone else who wishes to escape."  
"Livion, that's dark…" T'sung glared at her before she took off down the stone steps to follow a little stream.  
"Come on-" Livion trembled as the ground shook and the sound of rocks collapsing came from nearby. The tremor ended quickly, causing Hadvor to start worrying.  
"We better get going before another way out is blocked." He said, quickly making his way toward Livion who was waiting for them .  
"I found a path, this way!" She called to them.

The group followed the path with Hadvor leading the way through, with Livion at the back.  
When they got to the next little chamber, T'sung's heart dropped when he saw giant spiderwebs everywhere, with cocoons and eggs clinging to the walls and floors. A cluster of spiders swarmed the place like flies to rotten flesh.

His face was wiped clean of emotion; only on the inside was he screaming to flee far, far, away from here. Not hearing anything from him, Livion took a glance at him and instantly knew what was wrong. He was terrified of spiders, especially frost spiders. She knew at a young age when she was taking care of T'sung, he had this fear of spiders. Either it was the many eyes it had, the fangs, the venom, or even the eight legs, and let's not forget their god awful size, it was best to fear the frost spider.

Hadvor turned to them, frowning at T'sung who had a blank expression as if zoned out.  
"What's wrong with the cat?" He asked Livion, turning his head to see her pulling out a sword.  
"Oh nothing, that's just his game face. I'll take care of this." She gave a cheerful smile, patted T'sung on his head, who said nothing, and walked into the room making all the spiders turn to face her, hunger in their eyes.

They started to crowed her from all sides, which made it more fun for Livion as she stared at a large spider who was flickering it's mandibles as it slowly came toward her.  
"Get some!" She yelled before cutting its head right off, before turning around to see a medium size spider leaping at her, fangs barred and all. It landed itself right onto her sword, gushing green blood from the wound. Livion quickly dropped the body down, and swung hard to her left near a stone pillar where a spider was trying to pounce on her. Its legs was cut right off, leaving the beast to squirm as its blood gushed from the open wound to kill it slowly from blood loss. She then grabbed a smaller sized spider than the medium ones, to crush it in her hand not even caring if it was biting its small fangs into her skin, leaving a trail of venom.

When the last of the frost spiders were taken care of, she turned to the others, wiping her messy hand on her clothes. T'sung blinked a couple of times, confused to what was going on.

"What. What happened?" he asked, looking around the room once more. His eyes landed on Livion who was smiling with a blade covered in green blood laid to her side.  
"Okay, their all dead!" She smiled, holding her hands up in the air.

Hadvor looked to T'sung, placing his hand on his shoulder, "You are one lucky cat to have a woman like that…"  
"What?" T'sung said, frowning at his choice of words, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, isn't she your-"  
"NO!?" T'sung cut him off, his eyes wide, "Livion is my mother!"  
Hadvor whistled, turning to look at Livion and back to T'sung, "Does that mean she's available?"  
T'sung furrowed his eyebrows, pulling out his sword, making Hadvor step away from him slowly with his hands up in a cautious manner.  
"Okay…I'm slowly…walking away now…" He said, slowly walking backwards as T'sung still glared at him with sword in hand. Once Hadvor was gone, he made his way to Livion who was crouching next to the dead spiders, pulling out an empty bottle she picked up in the kitchen.  
He was still sketchy around the spiders, even if they were dead, which he was thankful for.

"What are you doing Livion?" T'sung asked, looking over her shoulder in curiousity. He instantly regretted that decision.

Livion gave a chilling smile, placing a few empty bottles beside her, "T'sung, did I ever show you how to 'milk' a frost-spider?" She asked, turning her head just enough so she could look up at his frightened and puzzled face.  
"Umm, 'milk'?" T'sung raised a brow as he started to feel his fur starting to prickle upwards, and chills running down his spine.  
Livion made a fake gasp, "I never taught you how? Oh this will never do, I told you I was going to teach you everything I know, and this is one of them…" Her eyes glinted darkly making the Khajiit shiver under her gaze.  
"Do I have to?" he said shakily and Livion responded back with a nod.  
"It's easy, I'll show you if you do an outstanding job, I'll show you something awesome afterwards!"

T'sung thought it over in his head. His brain said no, but his heart said yes. He didn't like seeing Livion upset, and this is a cherishing moment for him to remember when he first 'milked' a spider with her…that and he wanted to know what she was going to show him if he did. Having no other option, he agreed. This goes against everything he ever knew…

Livion gave a huge smile, "Great, all you need is to do, is take this bottle and go over to a spider and milk it!"  
He reached out for the bottle, clutching it in his hands and stared at a dead spider next to him. Not knowing how to milk a spider, he looked back at Livion.  
"How do you milk a spider?" He said, tiltiing his head lightly to the side making Livion giggled.  
"I'll show you!"

T'sung grimaced as Livion help T'sung reach his hand toward one of the spider's face, to pull out its fangs making venom drip out from the tip. As Livion explained, he held his bottle out to catch the dripping drops of poison, slowly the bottle was full from just one spider. Livion smiled and patted his back as he capped the first bottle of venom and handed it to her as quickly as he could so he could wipe his hands.  
"Now, do one more." She held the last empty bottle out for him.  
He groaned loudly in protest, but ended up doing it either way.

Wiping his hands the last time once he filled the last bottle up, he turned to Livion who placed only one bottle away in her satchel. Wanting to know what she was going to do he asked.  
"So whats that awesome thing you were going to do?"  
"Did I say awesome?" She asked, opening one of the venom bottles he just filled, "I meant disgusting."  
T'sung quickly cupped his eyes as Livion stared to place the bottle to her lips, and lifted it up in the air.  
"Oh-Oh gods why! I did free labor for this?!" He groaned shaking his head as he heard her swallow the first swig of the venom. Having the curiously best him, he took a tiny peek from his fingers to see her chugging the bottle down, and he quickly regretted that.

Livion wiped the side of her mouth as she drunk the very last drop.  
"Ahhh," She signed tossing the bottle over her shoulder to stare at T'sung who was slowly putting down his hands from his eyes, "That had a pretty *burp* sour taste to it!"

"Hurry up you two, let's get a move on!" Hadvor yelled from the far left side of the room.  
Livion shrugged, "Well, come on T'sung, *Burp* let's hurry up and go home already."  
T'sung nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think I had enough crazy shit for one day…"  
They quickly raced toward Hadvor who was patiently waiting for them.

"What took you guys so lo-"  
"*BUUURRRP*… excuse me…"  
"Oh gods…"  
"What in Oblivion crawled in your mouth and died, it smells!?"

 **Hope you enjoyed the story as I enjoyed writing it! I'm working non-stop to finish this story. Livion belongs to me and T'sung belongs to a friend of mine. I'll up date as soon as I can and leave a review if I'm doing fine so far. (^O^)**


	3. Escaped, But Now What' Chapter 3

A gust of cold air hit their faces as they, yet again, went down a tunnel leaving from the spider nest. T'sung was over joyed to finally get away from the disgusting insects, just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. He just about had enough adventure today than he had last month when Livion raided a cheese shop with trained skeevers. He couldn't stand to look a cheese for weeks.

No matter what she does, no matter how many times she does something totally insane, he'll be there for her like she was there for him. Sometimes T'sung would wonder about who his parents were, but he would remember who took care of him when they didn't. Maybe they left him, maybe they were looking for him? That didn't matter to him no more, he rather stay with the person who raised him like her own.  
Livion's past was a mystery to him though. Whenever he asks about her past, she would make an excuse to leave, and come back later that day as if she never remembering anything that happened that day…  
So he didn't bother asking her anymore, he figured that in time, the answers will come to him eventually.

They entered a cavern with ferns and moss growing all over the rocks, growing near the holes in the ceiling where the only light would come in. Up ahead they could see a light emitting inside the room, their way out to freedom.

Livion took a deep breath, trying to take in the fresh air as a soft breeze hit her face. They were already getting exited, but when Hadvor crouched down, telling them that there was a bear sleeping up ahead, they both groaned.

"What's so scary about a bear?" Livion stated still standing while T'sung and Hadvor crouched behind a boulder, staring at a sleeping bear that was sunbathing in an open ceiling light. There was a pile of bones nearby, suggesting that the bear killed anyone or anything that came into its den. They were just lucky it was a bear and not a troll, those suckers are hard to bring down, let alone kill.

"Just get down. Unless you feel lucky and wanted to try killing it with this bow and arrow?" Hadvor said just above a whisper, he pulled out a bow from his back and a quiver of arrows to hand to Livion.

She scuffled at the sight and waved him off, "I don't need a stick tied with string to take down a scrawny bear!" She said, prancing herself over to the bear.

They waited in silence until they heard a low grunt as the bear stirred awake. Livion had kicked the bear in its sides, with a dagger in her hand. T'sung winced as the bear roared angrily that it was awoken form its slumber by this strange woman. Both of their eyes widen as they heard the sound of feet running and Livion yelling out in distress.

"BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" She scampered away as the bear pursued her.

The men peeked over the rocks to see that the bear had trapped her under its body weight, trying to bite her neck with its fangs. She managed to grasp the bears open jaws, trying to hold it back, but got a face full of saliva in the process. Hadvor chocked in disgust, covering his mouth as saliva got in her mouth as she was yelling.

"Is that all you got you walking pile blubber!" She kicked her knee up at the bears jaw, making it rumble a growl while backing up to shake its head. Livion was slowly trying to get off the ground, but the bear recovered quickly and launched its jaws onto her leg, dragging her across the ground while Livion tried to get her leg back.

T'sung was covering his eyes by now as he heard the sound of fabric ripping and Livion's cursing growing louder as she tried to pull her leg away from the bear's mouth, it's fangs sinking further into her skin.

Hadvor slowly looked at T'sung, who was still behind the rock, as Livion in the background was being tossed around like a rag doll. Swishing back and forth violently before the bear got tired.

"Do you think she's okay?" He said, his voice shaken as he spoke.

A loud yell erupted from Livion, "Let go damnit! I need that!" Then the sound of tussling and roaring went on for about a minute until she started whooping and cheering loudly, making an echo.

They peered over the rock to see her riding on the back of the bear, who was mostly terrified out of its life then they were. The bear roared trying desperately to get her off, but she hanged on tightly, like a fly to a web.

" HAHA! Who's your mommy?!" The raving mad woman said, clunging to the bear's fat rolls as it ran in circles, jumping up and down, and ramming her into the cave all to no avail to loosen her hold.

Finally, Livion raised her dagger above her head, stabbing into its thick fur multiple times. The bear roared in alarm, collapsing onto the ground before taking one last breath before it went limp under her. Satisfied with her work, she tossed the dagger away, disgusted that it was covered in blood.

"Yeah, that's how it's done boys!" Livion exclaimed loud, climbing off the bear to show her battered Imperial clothes that were ripped at the torso, with fading cuts and dry blood on her light tanned skin that almost look yellowish in the light. The bite of her leg had already vanished completely by the time she walked over to the two men who were slowly getting up from their spot with dumbfounded expressions.

As she got closer to them, she smiled deviously at T'sung and said in soft cheerful voice, "Want to help me skin the bear?"

T'sung quickly shook his head, remembering what it was like with the spider, "NO-uh no, I'm good thank you, m-maybe another time p-perhaps?" He laughed awkwardly, trying to keep a straight face with her, but it was already too late for that.

Livion barked a laugh as he tried to avoid her gaze by looking at Hadvor instead of her.

His voice cracked a little as he spoke trying to sound normal, "Can we-uh go now…" He said, rubbing his hands together, removing the dirt from his hands when he was crouching on the ground. Livion came over toward them, hands crossed across her chest as Hadvor stood to his full height to look at the two strange people that helped him escape. He was considering why he even let them come along with him...

Together, they walked across the room, passed the bear's still warm corpse, to a giant hole in the wall where the light was pouring in fresh air and sunlight. T'sung signed loudly as they stepped into the wide open space, instead of a damp, wet cave. They probably spent hours trying to escape from that soul retching place they call a town. It's probably in ruins, seeing as how the dragon wrecked the place just when they have arrived. Let's just hope that every next town they go to, won't burn in flames by a mythical beast with wings.

A great shadow passed over their heads as the same black dragon that attack the town, swooped by flying north towards a tall mountain. Livion stood quietly as the dragon passed by, frowning as it went out of sight. Everything went quite until a bird perched itself in a nearby tree, chirping a tune before flying away into the horizon. All was quiet.

T'sung, had noticed the strange look she was making when the dragon passed by, upon wanting to know, he was about to ask when he was interrupted by Hadvor.

"Looks like he's gone for now…we better hurry before he decides to come back." He muttered, taking off with a sprint leaving T'sung and Livion in silence.

Finally being alone, he asks, "Livion, do you know what that was?"

"A dragon?" She said flatly, avoiding his gaze to stare into the distance quietly, taking in the scenery around them.

.  
"What I meant to say, was that you looked like you seen a ghost?" He said.

Livion startled him by walking off, completely ignoring him once again like the countless times before. This meant she was hiding something, this time he was going to get the truth out of her.

"Livion!" T'sung yelled, trying to catch up to her pace as she walked down the cobble road that led away from the cave. Ironically that a road led from a cave at all.

She ignored him again only making him angrier, "Tell me what you know! OR else!"

Livion turned her head not stopping her pace, "Or else what?" She said in a demanding tone.

T'sung was hesitant on what to say at first, but he thought of something, "Or else I'll burn all your scroll collections you been keeping over the years!"

Livion gasped loudly, stopping in her tracks to turn to give him a serious glare, "You-Wouldn't-Dare!",she growled, pointing the deadly mother finger at him.

T'sung nodded smugly, "Yeah, I know where you hide them!"

Her eyes widen, "Those scrolls are hard to replace! I got them from scholars many years ago, and you can't just replace them, because their dead!?"

"Then tell me what you know, you keep hiding these things from me Livion and I'm tired of it!" He yelled angrily, he cupped his hand over his mouth realizing that he had yelled at her, his own mother.

He watched with wide eyes as Livion's bottom lip started quivering, "I-I didn't know that you felt that way…I thought it was better for you not to know such things, but a cat's curiosity is strong I guess…"

Regretting everything, he opened his mouth to apologize, but Livion held her hand up, "Don't say anything, you said enough my child," Her eyes watered a bit before she propped herself back to her normal self. She remained focused on his face, wondering what to say first to him, so she went with whatever that came into her mind as she began to explain to him.

"You know that I am a half-god, for I live on Nirn serving my father under his rule and the others... Being so, I was entitled to learn just about everything that is good and evil in this world. I never grew up on Tamriel, nor did I know anything about my destiny, but fate had their plans…" She said while walking down the road again with T'sung listening as she explained, "What you saw today was Alduin, the first dragon proclaiming to be the first born of Akatosh."

"Who is Alduin?" T'sung asked Livion.

"He was a self-centered dragon that saw man-kind lesser beings below dragons and sought out to wipe them out…More of less…"

"So, why did he just now show up right out of the nowhere?"

Livion sighed, "Long ago, he was sealed in time by an Elder Scroll, now he's here to finish what he intended to do in the first place…"

T'sung nodded slowly, looking down at his feet as they followed the road. Hadvor was not too far ahead of them when he spotted them coming toward him. He was just standing there, as if waiting for them, they had thought he left without them to do some Imperial stuff or just plain didn't want them around.

When they got close to him, he said, "You know you should join the Imperial army! We need men like you out on the field."

Livion raised a brow slightly and coughed in her hand while staring at Hadvor who got the message.  
"And women too…" He added, looking at Livion who smiled, nodding her head.

"Why would we want to join a war? I'm a Khajiit, don't people here hate Khajiits now?" T'sung's said, his ears flattened against his skull.

When they heard of the war, humanoid species like Khajiit and Argonians weren't allowed in some of the keeps, apparently Ulfric Stormcloak said that this was Nord land. If T'sung knows his history, he would know that Orcs and Giant's were the ones to inhabit Skyrim before Nords even came to the land; they just lived close to the mountain ranges where there were more ore and Giants kept to themselves. He was mad, beyond mad at how racialist they were.

"I saw how you guys fight, especially her…" Hadvor said, looking at Livion who was smiling sweetly when he started looking at her when he said that.

"Oh stop it! I'm blushing!" She said, cupping her hands to her cheeks that made T'sung roll his eyes. He been rolling his eyes at her his whole life now that he thought about it.

Continuing what he was saying, T'sung said, "All we want to do, is go home, get something to eat, and sleep so we can forget that this day EVER happened?" He said, putting more emphases on the ever part to make himself clear that he didn't not want to get hauled into a war he had no reason to be part of, especially Livion, she's the last person you would ever want to have in a war. He didn't like the thought of her running into battle, waving her sword around. The army wouldn't stand a chance even if they joined up to help bring her down.

"Well it's just an option if you're interested, not much fighters like you out there, we need more like you." Hadvor said as they walked around a path where a sign says 'Riverwood' with an arrow pointing the way.

T'sung couldn't help but laugh, picturing a bunch of Livion's rampaging into towns on the back of a mammoth. They did that once before when he was young, the giants are a nice race once you get to know them. It's just their language was hard to understand, just don't ask Livion on how she learned to speak Giantnese…

"The last thing we want to do is get involved in a war that isn't are own?" Livion spoke up, agreeing with T'sung.  
Hadvor gave a puzzled look, "Aren't you a Nord?"

Livion's face dropped to one of a more bored expression, with a raised brow she said, "Guess again…"

"Imperial?"  
"No."  
"Breton?"  
"Nope."  
"Are you a Bos-"  
"I dare you to call me a wood elf buster!"

Hadvor kept quiet about asking question on what race she was, sensing that he life would be at risk if he pressed on.

When he inspected closely at her for a moment, he noticed that her skin was more of a yellowish tan, and her eyes were somewhat slanted. He meet many people, but her face would stand out through any crowd, with her bangs running down to the middle of her forehead just above the nose, with short, slanting hair and brown eyes to match. She was a looker, but her personality was a totally different issue.

They walked down the road in silence. Passing tall pine trees, plants and occasionally a rabbit would hop by to stop and sniff at them before running away. To T'sung it felt ages since he walked, they been traveling by carriage for so long he would have forgotten how to use his own feet.

His heart started to beat faster as they neared the small town called Riverwood, and their home wasn't very far from there. He looked forward to returning to his own bed, that he grown to miss over the years.

They lived on top of a hill that over viewed a lake, hence the name Lake View Manor. Many odd years ago, before he even came around to live with Livion, she built the manor with the land she bought from the Jarl of Falkreach. In return for getting the land, all she had to do is help the town people with simple tasks, and kill a few bandits. It was a win, win, who could complain about that?

Hadvor stopped, and pointed into the distance toward a mountain where an old looking building structure.

"See that, that's Bleak Falls Barrow. I used to have nightmares when I was kid where a draugr would sneak down into my window."

Livion turned her head to look at him with a brow raised, "What," She shook her head, "Know what-I don't even want to know." With that said, she quickly walked beside T'sung who was still gazing at the barrow. He averted his eyes as they came down to a small slope in the road, where three small pillar stones stood with picture markings carved into them. Hadvor grinned seeing his curiosity as they got closer.

"You are unfamiliar with the Standing Stones I see, all you got to do is you touch one of them in order to get a blessing."

T'sung stood in front of one of the stones, staring at the hole in the middle wondering what is was used for, he turned to Hadvor and said, "So I stick my hand in there or what?"

Hadvor shook his head with a small laugh, "N-No, just touch it, and that's it!"

"Is there a certain way I should touch it, stroke it, slap it, or-"

"No, just touch the damn stone, that's it!" Hadvor exclaimed in a harsher tone, anger rising.

Livion started giggling eyeing them both with a humorous look as T'sung continued.

"Will it give me super powers?" T'sung asks, enjoying tormenting Hadvor who slapped his forehead.

He grinds his teeth as he spoke, "No, it's just a stone that is blessed!"

"How is the stone blessed?"

"Know what? Forget it!..." Hadvor bellowed, storming off down the road, leaving T'sung and a giggling Livion behind at the stones.

"Atta boy T'sung!" She said between laughter, "Messing with his mind, HAHAHA!"

"No but seriously how do you even activate this thing?" T'sung said, tapping the rock with a finger.

He jumped back when the stone's markings started glowing with a shimmering sound. The hole in the stone started to fill up with light. He stood in silence, astonished as the light died down from the stone.

"Oh, so you did only have to touch it…" T'sung whisper, turning to Livion who gave him a cheerful smile as she made her way down the road, with a skip in her step.

"Well come on T'sung! We got to get going before sun down!" She called out to him from down the road.

She hummed soothingly to herself as they continued to walk by a small stream near the road. With the hums and the rippling of the water, it was so tranquil, something no one should ever have when wondering the land. One must always be on the lookout for danger, but for the past couple of months, T'sung decided to let his guard down just for once to enjoy a quiet walk with Livion. That was until she started skipping around him, giggling and laughing as he tried to stop her. So much for a peaceful walk…

Livion stopped shortly when they arrived to at a large stone arch where they would enter into the small little town of Riverwood, guessing it got its name by the stream where the sawmill was. Hadvor was talking to a tall man with a blonde beard, who was working at a forge when he spotted Hadvor coming. Hadvor saw then from the corner of his eyes, and waved to them to come over.

T'sung looked down at Livion who gave him a smile and walked toward Hadvor. He sighed sadly since he wasn't getting to go home sooner than he had hoped.

Hadvor looked back up to the man, "Uncle, these are the two who help me escape; if it wasn't for them I would be dead."

The man nodded toward the woman and the tall Khajiit and looked back down at Hadvor, "For a second there, I thought you were just drunk off the mead lad, but what brings you here?"

"We were attacked by a dragon, Alvor." Hadvor said.

Livion looked up at T'sung and said quietly, "Their names kind of sound the same…" she pointed out.

T'sung nodded lightly, turning his head away from her, back to Hadvor and Alvor who were still talking about the attack at Helgen.

"Are you sure you're not drunk boy?" Alvor said, crossing his muscular arms across his chest to stare at him with a disbelief look.

Hadvor gave a frown, "Yes I'm sure uncle, right now we need something to eat. These guys haven't ate anything for a while, and we could use the rest." He gesture toward them.

Livion looked down at the clothes to see the giant hole in the side of her armor before looking at Alvor, "I-uh- need some pair of clothes, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alvor's eyes widen when he saw the ripped up clothes she was wearing and immediately grabbed her by the wrist to pull her toward the door, making T'sung frantic to catch up to them. Afraid he was going to hurt her.

"Young lass, you can't go around dressed like that, my wife has a pair of clothes you could wear!"  
He exclaimed while opening the door, to pull her inside, with T'sung and Hadvor following behind them.

A fire was lit inside the room at the fireplace, with the smell of fresh broth cooking in a pot with a woman standing over it, slowly turning it with a ladle. A table was set for three people, meaning they had another person living here.

When the woman turned around, she was startled to see two strangers inside her house looking around the room. She peered at her husband with a questioning look while wiping her hands on her small apron. A little girl ran up from the stairs, yelling for her dad excitedly, before stopping to stare also at the people in the room. Livion and the girl exchanged looks for a second before Livion gave her a small smile with a little wave.

"Well, I wasn't expecting company?" The woman said menacingly toward her husband, placing the ladle on the table along with her apron draped over a chair.

"Sorry love, but these three need something to eat, and the lass here is in dire need of some clothes..." Alvor said, sweat rolled down his face as his wife gave a scowl at him, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hadvor jumped in to spare him from anymore, "There with me," he looked to T'sung and Livion, who was making small talk with the child who was laughing at what she told her, "This is my uncle Alvor, his wife Sigrid, and my niece Dorthe."

T'sung looked at Sigrid, who seemed to be calming down, as she made her way toward Livion with a forming smile across her pale lips. She placed her hands on her shoulders, leading her downstairs so the boys wouldn't see anything they shouldn't. Livion herself was unsure whether or not to be scared or oddly concerned by how Sigrid gripped her tightly when Alvor smiled towards Livion, not to be flirtatious, but to be nice to show Livion that everything was going to be fine. It seems that this lady has some bad perspective of other woman that get to close to her husband.

T'sung watched with disarray, seeing Livion being led downstairs, it made his mind jump to conclusions of terrible things that these people, that they just meet, would try to do something. Many options told him that they were vampires, cannibals, murders, or even daedra worshipers that want to sacrifice her, or even worse, skin him alive and use his fur as a rug! He knew that they do those kind of things to Khajiits, that's why he always expects the worst of things to come then to see it in a different perspective that Livion has, but getting to know Hadvor for only a short period of time, he'll expect that their nice people. Just for today, because man, he's hungry and tired and does not want to deal with that.

It only took ten minutes for the two women to come back up, with Livion dressed in a brown belted tunic and a pair of boots. She seemed to be enjoying the new look, for the first time in years, she was wearing something that doesn't weigh her down or feels tight when worn. Even her hair was nicely combed into a bun, leaving her bangs and some strands of hairs loose. She looked…normal. For once. Most women her age would be happily married with children of their own, and wouldn't have to do dreadful jobs like killing the undead for her father who was a god, but Livion, being Livion, was the opposite of all that. Seeing her like this made T'sung feel odd, she looked like a totally different person then he was used to seeing.

Dorthe came running up to Livion, tugging on her tunic with a big smile across her face, with excitement she said, "Hey, you want to watch me forge something?! My father's been teaching me how!"

With a caring smile, Livion bent down to stroke her head that startled T'sung deeply, she said," You know, I would love to have a new dagger, but I don't know how to make one. Do you think you can make one for me?"

Dorthe's eyes widen, and her jaw dropped, "Of course, but it will cost you!" she said, wagging her finger.

Livion placed a hand to her chin, to stroke it as she said, "Can I try to bribe you to make it for free?"  
The little girl responded by shaking her head no.

"Well then, make it two septims and you have a deal?" Livion said, placing her hand to her side.

"Make it five!" Dorthe exclaimed crossing her arms, "I'm no cheap labor!"

"Now, who's trying to bribe me out of my money?" Livion smiled, tickling the child who squealed when her fingers attacked under her arm pits, making Dorthe giggle uncontrollably. Her parent laughed along while T'sung stared her down where he sat at the table watching.

"HAHA, f-fine! Two septims, but I'm going to make it bad!" Dorthe yelled, pushing her hands away to head toward the door with Livion following behind her.

The two exited the house, leaving T'sung alone with the others. Now it's going to take forever for them to get home at this rate, but Sigrid poured him a bowl of broth, filled with cooked chicken, sliced potatoes and carrots for him to eat while waiting for Livion to be done having her fun. He can't go anywhere at all to have Livion running off to play tag and hide-and-seek with a bunch of children just because they asked, they have things to do.

He grabbed a spoon as Sigrid placed the bowl on the table which he thanked her for as she left to do some cleaning, leaving him to eat in peace. All he did for a few seconds before eating was thinking about his childhood, when he was growing up. Livion did those things for him when he was a cub, just seeing her do it now made him feel left out, even though he's all grown up. He felt ashamed just thinking about how he was jealous over Dorthe when Livion gave her all that attention, but he knew that Livion loved him first above all others.

Reassuring himself, T'sung started to eat the delicious food that smelt good, he rather have Livion's home cooking. Roasted Slaughterfish with yam dressing smothered in mammoth butter with sliced horker chunks, and a side of sweetrolls filled with salmon eggs. His favorite.

 **Sorry if the story is lacking in dialogue, I'm not much of a talker, but a descriptor. If you enjoyed this story, that's great! That's what I hope you're here for! T'sung gets a little protective and possessive of Livion, which makes him a good character. You can thank my best friend for that.  
** **Reminder that updates will be made in all due time- But please enjoy and stay tuned for more!**

Brought to you by, sweetrolls, their not sweet and don't look like rolls!


	4. Guess Who's Back' Chapter 4

After a while of waiting inside Alvor's house for Livion to return, he was dozing off trying to sleep off all that food he had, when Livion burst through the door startling the Khajiit. He fell over in his chair, as she stormed over, grabbing him by his collar to lift him up with sheer strength. Still dazed, he was hoisted up onto his feet, and was dragged out the door before he even knew what was happening. When she dragged him out, Hadvor was waiting for them, along with Dorthe playing around in the dirt.

Livion let go off him, turned to face him, tossing a pair of leather armor at him. He barely caught it and it landed on his face, making the kid Dorthe giggle.

T'sung frowned at the leather armor and looked back at Livion who was smirking, "Where did you get this?"

"We made it while you were sleeping!" She said, wiping her nails on her tunic with a grin that grew as his look of confusion did too.

"I just fell asleep for a second!" He said flatly, remembering eating the food, and closing his eyes to nap before Livion came barging through the door to pull him outside for whatever reason she had in stored. Wasn't expecting this of all things.

Livion shook her head, stilling smiling, "Oh T'sung, you been asleep for an hour!"

T'sung couldn't understand what she was saying, did the concept of time didn't matter to her at all? For whatever reason, he had his doubts.

Livion then pulled out a dagger from its sheath, showing it to T'sung. He thought his eyes deceive him. Either that or this dagger was the most weakest and poor crafted dagger he had ever lain eyes on. When he expected it closely, it had rigged sides and a bent blade with broken tip that probably couldn't even pierce cheese, or even slice butter. The hilt was bent, which was rusting around the edges, and had a white cloth rapped poorly around it.

Livion's smile never faltered as she placed the dagger back into its holder on her belt, and looked over to Hadvor. While T'sung was left to his thoughts, as they struck up a conversation as he wasn't paying attention to.

Livion then turned back around to face T'sung who was staring into nothingness. She waved her hand, calling for him to answer.

"What?" He said, swiping her hand away from his face to give her a questioning brow.

"Did you hear what we said?" Livion asked him, staring intently at him that made the Khajiit nervous and embarrassed to say anything since he doesn't know what they even talked about.

"Y-Yes!" He blurted out, cursing himself mentally when he stuttered uncontrollably.

Livion smiled, nodding at him before Dorthe came running up to her in an embrace, catching both T'sung and Livion off guard. His gaze never dwindled from the girls smirk as she looked at him, sticking her tongue out. T'sung felt his tail twitch, and his hands tingles in rage. He knows he shouldn't be jealous, but he was.

Once Livion let go of the embrace, she waved for T'sung, "Come on then, let's get going!"

T'sung sighed in relief, happily walking with her as they made their way out of town toward a small bridge. Livion stopped shortly once they crossed the bridge to wave at Hadvor and Dorthe who were waving back in response.

Then a question popped up in is mind, and without thinking twice, he said, "Where are we going?"

Livion stopped waving, to slowly look at him with a deep glare, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"No." He said plainly.

Livion sighed, "Your mind tends to wonder a lot now a days? What were you doing anyway…?" She asked.

T'sung's fur began to sweat as he felt his body temperature increase, he mumbled, "I saw…a bird…"

She stared at him for the longest time that she had ever glared at him, it made him even more nervous, when she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Understandable…" She grumbled, before continuing on, "Hadvor asked us to go to Whiterun to tell the Jarl about the dragon attack, and to send troops for Riverwood."

"Ahh, right…" T'sung chuckled nervously, rubbing his palms together as Livion inspected him, eyeing his clothes.

"You better change now, I don't think people would appreciate a Khajiit wearing Imperial armor. That what Hadvor told me, so I made you these!" she exclaimed.

T'sung looked at his hands to realize that he was still holding the clothes she gave him. He totally forgot that they were even there.

Livion then began to shove him behind a tree so he could change, "Now hurry up! I can't wait to show you around Whiterun! So many people to meet, and they have this giant tree that would knock your tail right off once you see its beauty!"

T'sung exhaled slowly with a smile as he changed, listening to Livion's stories about all the people in Whiterun. From just about to everyone's life, to even some of their deaths, like this one man died in the tavern when he choked on a honey nut treat, with the whole stick in his mouth.

When he was done changing, he tossed the old ones away into a bush, to walk around the tree to see Livion leaning against a boulder. She quickly shot him a thumbs up and a smile, nodding her head liking the new look. The clothes surprisingly fit him well, even for a Khajiit his size. It appears that Livion is just about good at everything it seems, and she never measured him once when he got new clothes.

"T'sung my child, all the girls would fall tail first when they see you!" She gushed, trying to make him feel good about his new look.

T'sung adjusted the belt at his waist, feeling his skin heating up again as he said, "I don't think that any girl would li-"

"Come now T'sung don't be so modest! If one girl doesn't like you, you knew what they say! There's plenty of fish in the ocean!"

"Don't you mean sea?" T'sung corrected.

"I know what I said!" She said darkly, shifting back to her normal self with a smile again.

She grabbed him by the hand to led him down the road toward Whiterun, "There always someone out there, you just got to decide if that girl is the one or not!"

"How will I know?" T'sung asked, staring at her with a raised brow, curious to ask.  
"You'll know when it comes." Livion smiled, showing her pearly white teeth as they walked down the road together before T'sung asked another question.

"Livion, why were you so desperate to leave in a hurry?" He said, remembering how she hurled him outside so they could go, usually she'll take longer than an hour to actually get going.

"That lady Sigrid is crazy! She threatened me to stay away from my husband when we went downstairs…"

"Ahh, so it was a messed up day for both of us."  
"You know what they say…" Livion started to say, hoping for him to catch on.

"That everyone's is crazy," they both said in unison, before laughing it off as they walked down a steep hill, getting closer and closer to Whiterun.

T'sung eyes widen as he marveled at the great walls of Whiterun as they passed by, impressed that they managed to make such a stupendous work of construction that they had done. Livion said that Solitude had a way better fortress than Whiterun, but he was still amazed and scared to actually be going inside a huge town before. His excitement didn't matched Livion, who was way ahead of him by the stables, calling for him.

As he raced to catch up before she made the turn into the stables, she stopped, still facing down the road away from Whiterun. T'sung began to slow done to a stop next to her, calling her out a few times, but she didn't respond right away.  
He walked in front of her to see that her eyes held no life in them, like she was empty.

He waved his hand in front of her face a couple of time, then began to worry, and griped her shoulders tightly to shake her. Still, she remained motionless for a few seconds before trembling like she was seeing something she was afraid of.

"Livion!" He barked loudly, causing her to blink a few times, and look back at him with a puzzled look.

"What? Why are you shaking me?" She asked startled, as he slowly pulled his hands away from her shoulder.

He was shocked but relived that all he had to do was say something and she came right back, but something caught his eye as it slowly went down her cheek. Was she…crying?

"Livion?" He said softly toward her, moving a hand to her cheek to wipe the tear, "Why are you crying?"

Confused, she placed a hand to her cheek, feeling something wet to the touch, "Huh, I am crying?" her voice was soft as she spoke, still staring at her hand where she wiped the tear.

Annoyed, he repeated again, "Livion why were you crying?"

"I really don't know? One minute I was walking, the next you're shaking me!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically, before placing a hand to her hip while T'sung gave the strangest look of disbelief.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" He asked her, wanting to know more so he could possibly help her if he could. This was a first for him, the first to see her cry, something that he wished he would never see, and it frightened him. All he wondered was why though.

Something in her eyes gleamed darkly, "L-Let's just go okay?" she said pushing passed him, making their way back towards the town.

Everything was quiet until they passed a Khajiit caravan who was setting up their tents outside. T'sung was intrigued by the new scents of the others that he watched closely at a particularly one who was setting a fire to cook. His eyes widen when the Khajiit turned around revealing it to be a female with light brown fur, covered in spots and with the most palest blue eyes he ever seen.

The female Khajiit turned her head at the right moment to see him watching her, as they went by. She flashed him a smile and a wave before returning back to her work with the others. Swishing her tail back and forth made T'sung tail wag uncontrollably.

Livion who was watching the entire time, started to laugh once they cross the bridge, going up the hill toward the Whiterun gate.

"Oh, T'sung's in love!" She teased him, rolling her head back in a fit of laughter that made the Khajiit burn with embarrassment. He felt so hot that he thought his fur was going to catch fire.

A guard who was standing on duty, saw them approaching, and he quickly ran down toward them. He held up his sword, startling both of them as he pointed the sharp sword at them.

In a menacing voice the guard said, "Halt, none shall pass when the dragon is about!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned toward the guard with a strict look, "We're here to inform the Jarl of Whiterun that Riverwood is in dire need of soldiers. The dragon could be close by, and they need the troops, sir…"

The guard looked from T'sung and back at Livion, "You may proceed inside, to tell the Jarl, but your 'friend' here will have to stay outside with the other low-lifes."

A dark aura formed around her, making T'sung and the guard cringes in fright, "What, did you say!" she shrieked angrily.

Shaking now, the guard managed to say toward the menacing woman who glowered over him, "I-It's just that, no Khajiits are to be allowed inside…" He shrunk in his armor as she continued to send death wishes his way. T'sung gently placed a hand to her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I am the Thane and I say that I can bring him inside!" She stated, never leaving her eyes off him.

"ok," The guard squeaked, before rushing toward the gate to unlock it and running off yelling, "I'm done with my shift!"

Satisfied that the guard was gone, she turned to smile at T'sung, "Okay, now that's cleared up, lets head to Dragonsreach!" She cheered excitedly, grabbing his hand to pull him inside. Making sure to close the gate behind them.

They walked into the middle of the town square where a bunch of merchant stands were set up. It was getting close to sunset and some of them were closing up. Livion easily recognized just about all of them, even way before they were born she knew them. They don't find that suspicious that they remember her or anything like that because Livion travels a lot over the years that they think she's just any other person.

She was just about to go say hi to some of them, when the ground started to shake violently causing everyone to look up at the sky as a loud shout echoed from the mountains.

"DOVAHKIIN!" A thundering voice boomed loudly, making everyone whisper among themselves.

T'sung quickly looked at Livion, "What, was that!?"

"The Gray Beards." She responded, looking toward a mountain that reached way above the clouds, known as the Throat of the World.

"You mean the old guys who shout?" T'sung said raising a brow, finding it funny that a mere shout did that much damage.

Livion tapped her chin, "They said dovahkiin…but that could only mea-" she stopped, turning to look at Draogonsreach.

"Could only mean what exactly?"

"…They were summoning the dragonborn…there hasn't been a dragonborn since Tiber Septin?"  
"Who's Tiber Septim?" T'sung asked, engrossed that Livion was telling him all this.

"He was other known as Talos, which was the reason why this whole war started."

"They say he was a god, is that part true then?"

She inhaled, looking at him with a small smile, "I'm not a liberty to say, but yes, he was a man who became one of the nine divines. That's how my father became to be, and me, but I'm getting off topic."

T'sung frowned, "Wait, so he is a god. Does that mean that this war would end?"

"It's hard to tell, but heck, there making my job a whole lot easier! Now come on let's head up toward Dragonsreach."

He nodded, following behind her as she led the way up some small stairs to find a giant tree with beautiful flowers blooming in the sunlight. He marveled at how white the bark was, with its lean branches stretching across the sky, showering the ones below shade. It was the most miraculous thing he had ever seen so far, and the most prettiest. His mind then wondered to that Khajiit woman at the caravan, he only regretted not knowing her name. Surely, she too, would enjoy seeing the tree with him…

As they climbed the stairs together, a hooded individual in a mages robe, was making their way down toward them, leaving from Dragonsreach. Livion couldn't help but stare, trying to see any facial features from them, but was unable as the person walked by. A shiver ran up her spine when they passed, something was just not right. It was one of those feelings you know that something was up, and you needed to find out. She was tempted to turn around to go after them, but when she looked over her shoulder. They were already gone.

T'sung saw the look on her face, frowned and asked, "Livion? What is wrong?"

She snapped her head to look at him in shock, before cooling down with a smile, "Oh it's nothing!"  
He took this time to stare at the building before them once they reached the top of the steps.

"Wow, it's so amazing! Just look at how tall it is!" He exclaimed, leaning over the rails of the bridge, "And look at this little moat they got going on, it's like I can swim in it!"

Livion began to fidget, seeing how he was expecting the water, "Haha, let's not!" She said quickly; sweat rolling down her face as she pulled him aside toward the door.

The guards had opened the doors for them to enter, showing a massive great hall with great open space fit for a king. It was the largest palace he had ever seen thus far, Livion said there were way bigger ones then this one out there.

A dark elf standing next to the Jarl saw the approaching up the stairs, and she quickly drew her sword. The dark elf's sword quickly lowered when she recognized a familiar face.

"Livion! H-how-It's been so long since we saw you or even heard from you!" She exclaimed happily, putting her sword away to slap her on the back with such great force that caught her off guard, making her fall to the floor, face first.

"hehe, it's good to see you too Irileth.!" Livion mumbled lightly, trying to get to her feet where she fell.

T'sung helped lift her to her feet, as Irileth then led them toward the Jarl who was speaking to his mage.  
He wore what all Jarls would wear, a noble gown with a jeweled crown on his head. He had blonde hair along with a beard to match. He was sitting on his thrown, slightly slouching with his hand on the arm rest. When he spotted them coming, his eyes widen.

"Could It be Livion herself after all these years!?" the man chuckled never moving from his spot as Livion stood in front of him, bowing her head lightly.

"Two years actually, but man it's so good to see you Balgruuf! How's your family doing!?" Livion said, striking up a conversation with the Jarl Balgruuf. The man looked down sadly which caught Livion off guard.

"My wife died last year…"

Livion rubbed her arm as she gave a look of sympathy toward him, "I'm sorry to hear about that…" Her eyes saddened, "She was a very kind lady."

The man waved her off, bringing back a smile, "I know, but she's in a better place now. The kids were the most upset when she passed, but when your time comes you must answer the call." He looked toward T'sung, "And who's your friend you brought?"

Livion smiled warmly, "I'm sure she is," She looked to T'sung to introduce him, "You heard about my son, T'sung?"

Balgruuf looked toward T'sung who flashed him a smile the best he could, as the Jarl looked him over before laughing.

"So you're the famous son of Livion huh! You seemed to be the only topic that she would ever talk about. It's glad to meet you my boy." The Jarl chuckled, standing up from his thrown to hold out a hand for him to shake. T'sung was puzzled at first, but grasped his hand to shake.

When their hands slipped away from one another, Balgruuf sat back in his seat to once again smile at Livion, "Well what brings you back milady, you seem a bit flustered?"

She cleared her throat first and spoke, "Well sir, there's been a dragon attack at Helgen, and Riverwood needs some troops."

"I already know about that." He said, intertwining his fingers.

"Wait-what?"

Livion threw her hands in the air once they were outside of Dragonsreach, "Unbelievable, they stole our thunder!"

T'sung rolled his eyes as she had a fit over the dragonborn arriving before they did to tell the news that Helgen was under attack. Wasn't that the whole reason they came here was to tell them, so he didn't understand why she was upset in the first place. Least all that was cleared up now that the Jarl was sending some troops to Riverwood just like Hadvor wanted. She just can't handle someone stealing her moment.

"Well, what are we going to do?" T'sung asked, looking at the now darkened sky with the twin moons slowly rising.

She sighed rubbing her temples with a singer hand, turning toward him with a small smile, "Let's go to the tavern for the night," she turned toward the sky to look at the stars, "Then in the morning, we can go home, okay?"

He couldn't agree more.

Through the gates and across the merchant circle was a little inn cottage called, 'The Bannered Mare' where they arrived shortly after they climbed back down the tall steps from Dragonsreach.

At the small little tavern ran by Hilda, who works hard every day to keep her paying customers happy and the money flowing, was cleaning up. On most nights, Hilda would stand behind the counter, wiping it down as she watches the bard play a tune with his flute, mostly to impress the woman. Unlike tonight instead, Hilda felt a different change in the atmosphere when the twin moons shined over Skyrim and as the clouds began to form outside suggesting rain later.

She was wiping down the counter that some drunk had spilled mead on, while listening to the bard play one of the songs trying to flirt with one of the ladies. Hulda just rolled her eyes, as a loud slap came from across the room. He was better off marrying a horker then to try win the heart of a woman. It was pathetic really; she was even considering hiring someone new instead of him.

Hulda was started when the front door almost busted down when a very loud voice yelled through the entire bar, making the bard stop playing, and for everyone to look toward the door with shocked looks. Her mouth dropped along with the wet rag.

"Livion?!" She shrieked before quickly being embarrassed that she squealed in front of everyone that began to stare at her with raised brows. Hulda raced over from behind the counter to hug Livion, swinging her back and forth with such a great force that made her wheeze, breathless. She could feel her eyes burn with tears of happiness as she squeezed her eye tightly to keep them from falling as she embraced her old friend.

When they pulled away, Livion barked a laugh seeing her red eyes, "You really missed me that much huh!?"

Hulda wiped her face with the palm of her hands, laughing along with her, "N-no it's just-yeah I missed you…"

"I knew you can't resist the Livcharm!" Livion joked, wiggling her eyebrows making Hulda burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

T'sung stared awkwardly at the reuniting friends when they turned to look at him with smiles. She walked up to him, touching his face with a soft hand.

"Wait…you must be, T'sung right? Oh Livion told me so much about you, the last time I seen you, you were hardly out of your first fur," She looked toward Livion who nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I miss those days when he was adorable and fluffy, now he's all grown up, and he's half the size of me!" Livion exclaimed, placing her hands to her hips.

T'sung's eyes widen in humiliation as Livion began to tell baby stories with Hulda.

He cupped her mouth with his hand, "Livion please…don't…"  
Livion mumbled from under his hand, nodding lightly with a roll of her eyes. When he let go Hulda offered them a seat at the counter.

"Here these are on the house," she said, placing two meads in front of them. Livion grinned twisting off the cork to take a quick sip, enjoying the zesty flavor of honey as it danced across her tongue. When she swallowed the substance, a faint blush came across her face as she exhaled loudly, looking at T'sung who was staring with a raised brow.

"Try some T'sung!" Livion said, gesturing toward the unopened bottle of mead that sat in front of him.

Hulda was leaning against the counter with her elbows propped up as she watched him reach for the mead. He looked at them both before uncorking the bottle.

Once he placed it to his lips, he thought he heard someone giggle, but he ignored it as he drowned the liquid into his mouth. His eyes quickly widen as he felt a different flavor, a really spicy flavor.

Livion burst into laughter as T'sung jumped from his seat, mouth wide open and eyes blood shot.

"AHAHA! The old fire salts in the mead, never gets old!" Livion said, pounding her fist on the table as Hulda behind the counter cupped her hands over her mouth to hold back the laughter. By now T'sung was already out the door when they finally came to.

"Oooh gods…do you think we went too far?" Hulda said, her eyes saddened as she looked toward the door where T'sung ran off to.  
Livion giggled, taking another sip of the mead, "I'm sure he's fine, I do these kinds of things to him all the time!"  
"Doesn't that make him mad?" Hulda said, raising a brow as Livion placed the bottle down for a brief seconded.

"Only for a while," She lifted the bottle toward her lips and paused, "But he always manages to get me back…"

A loud crash came from the kitchen making Livion and Hulda stare with shocked looks. A woman Redguard came rushing into the room toward Hulda with slightly charcoaled hands like she fell in ash.

"Hulda come quick! I accidently spilt-"

"Calm down, now go get bucket of water and rag to help me clean up the mess." Hulda said calmly, walking around the counter to place her hands on the woman's shoulders.

The Redguard nodded quickly and rushed back into the kitchen, while Hulda turned to look a Livion with a smile, "Sorry about that, new assistant, this may take a while…" She grumbled before heading toward the kitchen where Livion could see a shelf fallen over with pots and pans scattered across the floor with a ruined pot of soup.

"Take you time Hulda! I got all night!" Livion yelled to her as she walked off, leaving her alone.

After a while of sitting alone at the table, she began to think that she should go find T'sung who was probably taking a dip in the water.  
"Hmm maybe I should go find him…" Livion said out loud, finishing her drink.

"Is this seat taken?" A mysterious male voice asked out of nowhere making her jump in her seat, and almost making her fall out of it in the process.

She quickly look up to see a man in black robes who had lean dark face, and chestnut brown hair along with pale brown eyes, that seem unnaturally dark. The man smirked at her as she waved at the seat next to hers, saying to proceed to sit.

When he sat down, he pulled out a strange dark bottle, to pour into a tanker before looking at Livion with a seducing glare.

"Now what's a fine young woman like yourself doing in a place like this?" The man said, turning in his seat to be facing in her direction, "Mind if I offer you a drink milady?" he asked holding out the tanker toward her.

"Cut the crap Sanguine, or should I say Sam? I know it's you in disguise…" Livion frowned, gladly taking his taker to drink.

Sanguine chuckled darkly, still in his disguise as a mortal, "Well, if it isn't lil'Livion, we thought you went away?" The Daedra prince said, taking out another bottle out of thin air to drink.

Livion scuffled in her seat as she looked at the Daedra, "Pfft, you guys are just too lazy to actually go anywhere, I was in Hammerfell for two years!"

"Time doesn't mean much to us Daedra. Well anyway, how was the trip?" He asked, pouring more into her tanker.

"Terrible, you try getting sand out of your shoes…" She replied into the tanker, drinking what Sanguine had brought, "Hmm, still have your special brew huh?" Livion laughed looking at him.

Sanguine's chuckled, twirling the cup in his hands, "Well, not anymore, I had to bump it up a notch so now it really packs a punch when a mortal drinks it and I must say it's been working like a charm." He winks toward her, making her roll her eyes in disgust. She did not want to picture that in her head.

"Are you still upset about that?!" She stated, remembering long ago when she first meet the Daedric prince, who offered a drinking contest that didn't go as he had planned. In fact he was furious that it took twenty drinks for her to actually get a buzz. Much to his disappointment…

Sanguine shook his head, "No, I got over that some time ago, but hey, you want to try again? Maybe this time I'll get lucky."

"Keep dreaming buddy, not going to happen, but this, "Livion lifted the tanker up, "this shit it good, slightly more strong, but good either way.  
"Damn…" Sanguine muttered.

"By any chance did you see T'sung?" Livion said, her voice soft as she spoke, hoping that he had seen him.  
"You mean your adoptive son, yeah I saw him. He was wondering around town with his tongue sticking out?"

She exhaled sharply, relief in her voice, "Ah, I played a prank on him earlier…"  
"Hmm, to bad I missed that!" Sanguine chortled.

They chatted for a bit which seemed to feel like hours, Livion was laughing and having fun, making small jokes with her old friend. After a few rounds of some of Sanguine's mead, she wanted to go out to look for T'sung, but as she was getting up from her seat to leave toward the door,

Sanguine said something that made her heart stop as he gazed at her with soulless eyes, "Livion…have you been remembering…"

Her eyes widen as she bends the tanker with her hand, spilling mead all over the floor.

 **Welp, chaptah 4 is done! Now on to chaptah 5, can't wait to spill my blood and tears for that on. I intend to put in a few flashbacks of Livion's past. Now there are two flashbacks on when she lived on her continent of Anea and one in Skyrim. I know I'm not that good at writing but I'm working on it. In the story there was that part where Livion got nervous when T'sung was near the water, well in the game, under the bridge was a skeleton. Apparently Livion dumped a body down there…XD**


	5. Ancient Forgotten' Chapter 5

**AN: This is a really short chapter so don't blame me, blame meh brain for not coming up with anything humorous or anything, not yet at least. I'm still working on how I want the story to be played out, there's just so many to choose from, but I'm going with the best thing. So yeah. Might take me a while, but I'm also working on one-shots. Bye bye for now!**

The echoes of laughter filled his ears as he burst through the door to the outside of the tavern of 'The Bannered Mare'. The firesalts that was slipped into the mead scorched his tongue and gums like the blazing sun itself. That was a low dirty trick, yet again, by Livion.

T'sung gulped down about thirty gallons of water from the stream in order to get the taste out of his mouth. Even after drinking that much water, his tongue felt dry like ash and his throat hurt every time he tried to swallow.

"Damn Livion," he said, coughing loudly as he swallowed hard, "I'll get you back…"

He wiped his hands on his pants before looking around the empty plaza, finding no one. Which he was thankful for since he probably drinked dirty water. That prank was the most unforgivable yet, he'll have to put all his next efforts into coming up with a prank to get her back. Maybe a venomous snake in her shoe, the possibilities are endless.

T'sung walked around the old tree as it illuminated in the dark like it was its own sun in the night. A few torchbugs buzzed on by him, flashing their serenading lights together. Even the stars were jealous that here on Nirn, they had their own stars below, not just above. He could remember long ago, looking up at the night sky with Livion when he was just a kit, telling stories about how the stars came to be and to how the twin moons formed. She told him that it was just a giant pale butt; they had a good laugh about that one.

After a while, T'sung started to wander father away from the tavern toward the east side, leading away from the tree down a path. It was so quiet as he walked alone, not even a guard was paroling around to make sure that everyone was safely inside their homes when it was this dark at night. On the other hand, it seems that these people had nothing to fear since thieves or bandits only have one way in, but that didn't mean that the guards should be slaking in their work.

T'sung stopped suddenly when he spotted a strange looking building, with stairs leading down to a door, that lead to a burial place. He only stood ten feet away, and yet he could smell the dead and even _hear_ them. Of course, he had seen the dead bodies of Nords, but never actually stepped foot into a Hall of the Dead. It never mattered to him since he was a Khajiit and had no place to be inside one of them. Figured that it was wrong for him to disturbed the dead with his presence, but he wanted to see it for himself.

Before he knew it, his legs started to move forward toward the Hall of the Dead. He cautiously opened the door, looking over his shoulder to find no one, looking for any sign of life as he proceeded to step inside.

Once inside, he stepped into this nicely decorated room with flowers and benches, a table pilled with fresh bread and cooked soup. There was even a bedroom that he could see from where he stands, like someone was living down here. It was unbecoming to him, that he expected the dead, not living courters.

He was started when an old man in robes entered the room, holding a bowl of strawberries, that were dropped to the floor when they both jumped.

The old man chuckled lightly, reaching for the bowl, "Sorry lad, to have startled you."

T'sung waved his hand quickly, "No, it was my fault! I didn't think no one was down here?"

"Don't worry about it; I was more shocked than you are. No one bothers to come down to pay respect to the dead. It's nice to see a _living_ person for a change…" The old man said raspy, as he rubbed his beard with a hand, finding a few berries that managed to get in there.

T'sung nervously shifted onto his left foot and then his right one as he said, "You were here for how long now?"

"Oh, I was here for a long time… That even I don't know the answer to that," He stated sadly but his eyes gleam with ease, "The names Andurs. So, what might a young Khajiit like yourself, be here in a Hall of the Dead?"

"I was-uh…curious honestly." He replied, his voice was soft, trying to hide his embarrassment, but Andurs just chuckled hoarsely at him.

"Well then, why don't you join me to eat? I'm in need of some company, if you wouldn't mind me asking for you to stay for a little while?" Andurs asked, a small hint of worry escaped, making T'sung's heart pang.

"Not at all! I wouldn't mind. Everyone gets lonely, so I'll stay for a few hours." T'sung agreed, feeling honorable about himself for doing the right thing by keeping this poor lonely man company, until Livion comes to find him.

Andurs turned out to be a wonderful story teller as they both sat at a small round table, eating nothing but bread, soup, pies, and mead that didn't have firesalts in them. It was sad to think that he devoted his life to Arkay, and never got to fulfill his life to the fullest. He knows of many things, but hardly stepped outside to actually see what the world had become. Then the thought of dragons crossed his mind and bandits; he was better safe here then out there. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he stayed in this tomb for all his years.

T'sung laughed when Andurs told a funny story about a bandit and a horse walking into a tavern when T'sung spotted a giant book lying on a dresser.

Curiously he asked, "What's with the book?"

Andurs looked to the book and back at him with a chuckle, "That old thing? That book is older than I am," He chuckled, "We put the names of all the people who died over the years in that book."

"Seriously, everyone?" T'sung said in amazement that that old worn book held everyone's names.

"Why yes, for historical reasons mostly. You're welcome to take a look if you like?" Andurs laugh, taking a drink of some mead as T'sung got up from his seat.

He ran a hand over the front cover, feeling the soft leather that was tattered around the edges. The pages themselves felt like they would rip easily if you dared trying to turn them to fast and they'll rip in half. A few stains were here and there, but he managed to read the names of all the people who lived in Whiterun.

Page after page he turned, laughing a little at some of the people's names that sounded inappropriate to him. When he was turning to another page, his eyes stopped as he landed on a name that made his heart speed up as he stared at the name.

Livion Eranersen Born:- Died: 4E 15.

He knew Livion was old, but being 200 years old sure did suit her well for someone her age. His eyes wondered down below hers in confusion.

He peered to the names bellows hers that had the same last name she had. Rigmar and Mabjya Eranersen.

It says that the cause of death was by a house fire outside of Whiterun on a small farm. Which wasn't very far away, just a few minutes' walk from here?

"Hey Andurs…what do you know about this?" T'sung asked, pointing to the names. He didn't expect him to know since it was over 200 years ago before he was even born. What surprised him was what Andurs said.

Andurs gazed at the names, his eyes saddened as he spoke, "Hmm, the Eranersen family…That story was told many times over the years. The story goes of a loving family, who died horribly in a fire together that was caused mysteriously one day. They were a nice couple, just beginning to have a family. They say that when you light a fire, you could feel the love from when they died that day…"

"Is that it?" T'sung asked.

"There are a few other stories that only one body was found in the ash, and some say that the wife was the one who caused the fire?"

T'sung heart almost jerked out of his body when he heard that. Did Livion cause the fire? She had a family before him? What happened?

He wanted to run out to find Livion and demand answers right away about her past, but he knew he couldn't do that to her. T'sung decided that he would ask on a more later date to begin asking questions about her life before she came to Tamriel. That's just about how much he knew about her from her being the daughter of Arkay and she's insane.

Andurs then pulled out another old book, but this one was hidden behind a stone in the wall.

"Since we're talking about legends and what not, how about I tell you the story of Life and Death?"

T'sung was puzzled, "Life and Death? Isn't that Arkay…"

Andurs laughed warmheartedly at his expression, "Oh no, this is the story of a man seeing Life and Death," He peered at T'sung who gave a rather blank stare as he continued, "This story was banned long ago, being discarded as a hoax back in the day, but some believed it."

T'sung sat in his seat, eager to hear more, "So you're saying that someone saw Arkay?"

"No," He opened the book to a certain page, turning it to him, "They were actual beings themselves. Life and Death were created by Arkay."

The hand drawn picture showed two different beings in two kinds of armor, one was light, and the other was dark. As he inspected closely, he could tell that they were in a heated battle with each other, swords drawn and he could practically hear the swords hitting one another repeatedly in his head like he was there.

"The man told his experience, that the light one was Life and it fought back Death. Life cared about mortal life, and the dark one was Death, who was filled with great sorrow and hatred that it took its anger on every living thing," Andurs said, reading from the book.

"So what does this have to do with Arkay?" T'sung asked.

"Because T'sung, they were his children," His stated, looking up from the book for a second before continuing, "Prophecies told of Aedra kin coming into the world, to protect, and serve the Aedra with their lives. They could be anyone you know, but these were gifted by the gods themselves. "

T'sung was stunned as he absorbed this new found knowledge, but there was something he wanted to ask, "So, what is was one of the prophecies that it mentioned?"

Andurs flipped through some of the pages as he muttered, "Hmm, there should be one-" He stopped at a page and read, "Here it is…well…that is oddly peculiar?"

T'sung looked over Andurs shoulder to take a look, his eyes widen as he stared at an old drawing that was probably made around the year 2E. There was a dark silhouette in a cloud of darkness, barley making out the shape of what used to look like a human. Words were inscribed into the paper in an ancient language that he couldn't understand.

"What does it say?" T'sung asked Andurs, demandingly.  
"Hmm this is written in old language, this would take me a minute…" Andurs grumbled.

" _Darkness shall rise, and death shall guide. Heed this warning that the gods will die, blood of pure will bring the end. Only love can turn the dark to light, so fear the night. Oblivion is near, cower in fright."_ Andurs said slowly once he cracked the language. He turned to T'sung with a very mortified look of dread.

"That prophecy was for the year 4E 201, on the Second Seed…next Fredas," Andurs stated shockingly.

That was only five days away. Today is Sundas.

T'sung stuttered, "Do you think that-"

Andurs closed the book quickly, putting it back in its hiding spot before turning to T'sung, "It's just a prophecy. They're not true and does not mean anything, " His voice cracked as he spoke, as if scared, "I think it's time for you to leave…" he said, pushing him toward the door to leave him in the dark.

T'sung began to walk back toward the tavern, wondering in thought about what happened. Livion was part of this ancient prophecy that involved darkness taking over Nirn and the gods dying. Could Livion actually do those kinds of things…he knew about what she does, but she's not evil, just insane. Could she be really capable of doing harm to innocent people? No. He knew better than that, she took care of him, raised him like her own when no other would. His heart refused to believe that she was this sinister monster that the prophecy foretold.

T'sung's mind stopped wondering as he heard a familiar voice near the old tree, and another voice. They were in the middle of a conversation when he spotted them, but they didn't see him. He didn't know why he hid, he just felt like he had to. T'sung listened closely behind the tree while their backs were turned as they sat on the bench together.

The man in the robes was the first to speak when he arrived, he said to her, "Livion, you can't keep doing this…eventually you'll-"

Livion shut him out by yelling over him before he got to finish, "I know! I know. All I want is for…it to go away for good…it just won't."

He could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke bitterly toward the stranger that he didn't know, but she seemed to know who he was. But what were they talking about really, all this seems strange to him.

"What are you going to do if it happens again Livion?" The man asks.

Livion replied softly, "I-I don't know," he heard a sigh, "Not after what happened last time…I never want to go back to that…"

"What about T'sung, he'll find out sooner or later…"

She ran a hand through her hair, undoing her bun, "I mean, yeah, I'll have to tell him. He's been asking questions about…things lately. I'm just trying to protect my baby…from me."

His eyes widen as he heard that, along with the soft sob as she spoke.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Livion. I'm your friend, I'm just trying to look out for you the best I can."

"Then tell me as a friend…why are you really here…" Livion asked, a more serious tone in her voice.

There was a moment of silence between the two until the man spoke again, but in a more deeper voice then what he had before, "Something has awoken Livion. You should have never come back to Skyrim, if you stay, they'll kill you."

Everything stopped. Every breath and sound went quiet, only the beating of their hearts was the only sounds they could hear. Pounding fast into their ear drums.

T'sung hardly noticed that his claws were digging into the bark of the tree. His breath hitched in his throat, keeping him from breathing a single breath, almost suffocating him until he realized that he was holding his breath. Was this man warning her that someone was trying to kill her, or were they trying to kill her before she kills them?

He mentally slapped himself for saying such things, but who should he believe…Livion had lied about many things; this may be serious or dangerous if she's involved in anyway.

Right now, he doesn't think he heart can handle this much stress. So silently, T'sung slowly made his way toward the plaza the way he came so he won't be spotted by them. While, Livion and the man kept on talking as he made his getaway to somewhere where he could think, and work up the courage to talk to Livion. This time he wanted answers.


	6. Recollected Memories' Chapter 6

The gates slammed behind him, as T'sung made his way out of Whiterun to storm off down the road in a fit of rage and confusion. Even he didn't know why he had this sudden wave of hatred; it just hit him like a horse and carriage. Some part of him wanted to stay back there to listen to them, but he just had to get away. That's what anyone would do.

There was little very light at night, only the fire from the torches and the moons were the only thing, but that didn't matter to him since he was a Khajiit. Unlike Nords, they didn't have the eye sight to even see anything within a foot of them in the dark. He was at risk of being attacked by vampires though, rumors escalated quickly across the region that those blood suckers roam the night more than ever before. Livion told stories about them to scare him out of his fur when he was younger, but she never told how they were actually created in the beginning, only telling him that she'll explain when he's older and still hadn't told him. He didn't care if he was drained of all his blood, as long as he gets away.

T'sung was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that someone was walking behind him, and he jumped when a voice startled him.

"What's this one doing out at night?" A sweet scrappy voice asked from behind him, making him turn around to see the Khajiit woman he saw early that evening. She looked as beautiful when he first saw her. Her face up close was leaner and her muzzle was shorter than his, even her fur looked soft to the touch with its pale beige color and black spots dotting her face. To him, she was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes upon, and he seen some breath taking sights in his life, yet she took the breath right out from his lungs. And those eyes, they were like giant green jewels, gleaming in the dark. He couldn't help but stare in awe.

The Khajiit furrowed her thin eyebrows at him when he didn't respond, "What is the matter, saber got your tongue?" she joked, closing his slaking jaw that hanged down.

"O-oh right, sorry- um miss." T'sung stuttered, his heart speeding up when she smiled.

"This one is called Katrin," She placed a hand to her chest, "Now who is this one?"

"Oh-um T'sung, you…look really ravishing in the moonlight…" T'sung said, not even thinking that he had flirted a compliment until he realized that he had said it aloud.

Katrin giggled lightly, "What a charming name, why hasn't Katrin seen T'sung before? Are you from a different caravan?" her accent showing.

T'sung stumbled over his words, "No, I came here with someone to Whiterun."

Katrin tilted her head, "T'sung is allowed inside, while we other Khajiit stay outside in the bitter night?"

"Oh no- my mother was allowed to have me inside with her,"

"Mother is a Nord?" Katrin asked.

"Well-Yeah, how can you tell?" T'sung asked, surprised that she knew.

"It is the accent that T'sung has, very different from others." Katrin giggled at his expression that softened as he chuckled, nodding his head.

Her eyes gleamed brightly, taking her hand into his as she smiled sweetly at him. T'sung's face began to heat up, seeing that she had taken his hand, and began to led him down the road.

"W-Where are we going?" He stuttered, still flushing as Katrin giggled happily, guiding him away to where she wishes. Which he didn't care as long as she never lets go of his hand. This was probably the first time an actual girl had ever held him, it was the best moment in his life for him to experience, and he knew then and there that he felt something different begin to form.

They didn't pass the stables, nor go to the caravan where she was staying. Instead, Katrin had taken him to a small little building that had no walls, only a roof over their heads. She had let go of his hand to take a seat on a pile of hay bale near some barrels that stored apples and potatoes for farmers.

T'sung just stood there as she got comfortable in her seat, and waved him over for him to join her.

"Come, tell me what it is like!" She said excitedly, smiling up at him.

T'sung just shuffled his feet at first, before he built up the courage to take a seat on a barrel next to her, trying to be distant as possible. He didn't know why, at first he thought he was just unsure if she was going to rob him, but then again, she made his legs feel like Nech jelly. Terrible stuff Nech jelly is; Livion had slipped a little on his morning bread one day.

"So what is it that you want to know?" He asked, looking down at her from his spot.

Katrin's ears flickered a little, her whiskers began to twitch, "What is it like behind the walls?"

"Why?" T'sung said, furrowing his brows together, confused to why she wants to know.

She crossed her arms across her chest as her ears flattened against her skull in a defeated manner, "Katrin was raised outside, always been with the caravan," She looked up at him, "The Nords never allowed us in, because of what we are."

T'sung felt defeated himself after she said that. All she ever wanted was to see what it was like inside a city, since she never been anywhere else, but with the caravan. Nords had believed for them to be skooma dealers and thieves, for what they are capable of, and he didn't blame them. They are skilled hunters after all, that's how they are able to be stealthy so they can catch prey. That had never changed at all. Skooma, however, was pretty common to Khajiits because of its substance being mostly moon sugar. It was very abdicable, making it deadly to those who can't handle its extreme continence.

"So you never left the caravan? Never actually going to Elsweyr; your homeland."

Katrin sighed softly, "No, not even to homeland. Always been here. Moving from one place to another."

T'sung smiled, "I had been there with my adoptive mother a few times. It's quite the sight to see actually. It has deserts, little swamps, and a raving jungle that you wouldn't believe!"

Her eyes widen as she gasps in amazement, already picturing the image in her mind. Seeing that giant grin made him feel thrilled for what he was telling her. It was true that he had been there a few times; never had he lied about that. The trip was hard with all the mountains they had to climb, and the deserts were even worse when not prepared, but once they got to the first tribe of Khajiit, he had learned many things about his culture than ever before when up close with the real deal.

"Our time in some of the capitals was pretty amazing. They had treated us to so many delicious foods, and the festivals that they had. Livion would always complain that her chicken tasted like a sugar delight!" T'sung laughed, recalling that she bit into a chicken breast that tasted nothing like meat, but rather a pastry. Khajiit just love sugar, they can't get enough of it.

Soon enough, T'sung began to tell more stories to Katrin for almost an hour. She was laying on her stomach, looking up at T'sung who was now seated next to her as he told more stories about what's outside of Skyrim, including the events on what happened today. She was frightened as he went in full detail on how the dragon had attacked them at Helgen just before his mother was about to get executed right before him.

"I'm glad that T'sung is okay," She placed her hand on his, looking up at him with wet filled eyes, "Katrin is lucky to have met you…"

T'sung flushed upon hearing how sad she felt for him, yet relieved, "K-Katrin…" He then placed his other hand on top of hers, "I'm glad to have met you too..."

"One day I shall take you everywhere that you wish to see…Cyrodil, Valenwood, Morrowwind, you name it we'll see it!" He continued.

Katrin's tail began to twitch uncontrollably, and she quickly grabbed it with a faint hint of embarrassment in her voice as she spoke, "Oh, forgive Katrin for her improper manners, but…T'sung is truly a kind Khajiit, unlike most males…" She said, wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him into an embrace.

He was startled at first, but the warmth of the hug and the smell of her fur made him feel fuzzy on the inside. He soon wrapped a hand around her waist, and he too, embraced. It was like time had stopped for him at this very moment, so he could make this last forever and he wished it would. He knows that he had just met her, and she did too, but they were still young and filled with hopes and dreams that he wishes to make hers come true. Consider himself lucky that Livion wasn't here to see him like this, if she was she'll never let it go.

When they pulled away, Katrin brought up something that he totally forgot about, "Why was T'sung angry?"

"Oh…that, I was just…mad at my mother…"  
"Did she hurt you?" Katrin asked, sadness spreading across her angelic face.

T'sung shook his head quickly, "No not like that. I learned something about her that I wish weren't true, if they are true…"

"T'sung must confront mother, if he wishes to learn. Don't be afraid of elder, she knows many things and Katrin is sure that she would gladly tell you because she loves you," Her smile coming back, "Does mother want to hurt you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "N-No not on purpose, but she always lies to me when I ask…"

Katrin placed a small peck on his check before saying, "That is only because she wants to protect child. So innocent and gullible this one is, that mother does not want you to be ashamed of her."

She did make a point there. He could be better of not knowing the truth about her, that he would never love her again if he knows the truth, but he would tell himself over and over that he would always love her no matter what. Maybe Livion thought that he would never forgive her, or that he would never be there with her. He had to face the facts that whatever Livion tells him, he was positive that he would stay beside her.

A sudden gust of wind blew against them, carrying a strong scent of smoke that made them scrunch up their noses at how strong it was. It reminded T'sung of when they were at Helgen with the burning buildings and disgusting smell of burning flesh from the ones who fell victim to the dragon's flames. To him, it felt like he was reliving the moment when they were trying to escape with their lives.

Katrin placed a hand over her nose, her eyes watering as she spoke with a muffled voice, "Where is that smell coming from?"

T'sung noticed that far off down the road, past the farms, was black smoke rising toward the sky in a cloud of embers. A light emitted from that area brightly that from where they stand it was like a giant's bonfire, but giants don't make camp close to villages.

Katrin's eyes widen as she turned toward T'sung, "There must had been a bandit attack!"

T'sung frowned, "Why so close to town though?" he jumped off from the hay stack where he sat, "Stay here, I'm going to check it out."

Katrin grabbed his hand tightly before he could even leave, "Be careful…"

He gently caressed her face soothingly with a single hand, smiling warmheartedly, "I always am."

With that T'sung raced down from the building, leaving Katrin behind who waved farewell as he hurried down the road where he and Livion had first came from. The smoke was far toward the west near the Whiterun walls, but out of sight from farm houses. There was the yelling of women and men as what sounded like they were fighting of whoever was attacking them. He started running now to hurry up to join the fight, hoping he would make it in time, but before he could even get there a wave of silence that filled the night. Not a word or sound was heard as T'sung made a sharp turn around the corner to find the remains of a carriage that was engulfed in flames. Bodies lay wake before him in a bloody mess. Woman, children, even the bandits all held a bloody weapon in their hands that was tainted crimson.

He had thought he was too late to save them, and he felt guilty even though he tried.

Smoke filled his nostrils as he took in some of the air around him, still standing in the middle of what was probably a civil war between these people who now lay dead. All he could do was pay his respect and search around for any survivors, but at first glance, he was sure that no one had survived this. There must have been eight bandits attacking this small family of five. Two children, a boy and a girl, lay next to each other, with the mother and father somewhere nearby, and a middle aged man whose clothes started to catch fire from the ember. As for the rest, they suffered the same fate along with them. Something was rather unusual though as he studied the bodies closely for inspection.

Their veins were all blackened, clearly visible through the skin. No illness that he had heard of did this kind of thing.

Another thing bothered him. Why were the children holding weapons? Who in their right mind would give a child a dagger to take down a fully grown man who had experience in killing another? Some parents that they turned out to be.

After going over the area one last time, he was ready to head back toward Whiterun finding that there was no one left alive. That was until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

T'sung spun around to see the ones who were dead, were now alive again, but not fully. Their lifeless dead eyes staring at him as black drool ran from their mouth, and gunk from their nose and eyes. Even the children were giving him the stink eye as they slowly drew closer, daggers in hand. Their pitch black eyes stared deep into his soul, he could feel it running up his spine. Never had he experience this before.

Startled, he took a giant step back, "W-What the skooma!" He practically yelled, showing fear.

There were only seven of them, few were bandits, and the others were part of the family. The little boy, who looked to be nine or eight, opened his mouth showing blacked teeth. One of the bandits raced up to T'sung and with his feline reflexes he easily drew his sword to stab him in the gut, but to his surprise whatever the thing was showed no signs of pain. They weren't human. Not anymore.

The rest began to attack him once T'sung kicked the first bandit down to the ground, to stab it through the head, leaving him defenseless when he was distracted. Quickly, T'sung got in a stance as the next one came rushing up with sword raised, and the rest kept coming. The children were the first to make it to him, but he didn't have the heart to go through with it. They just gawked at him with those empty eyes as they came forward, ready to sink their blades into him, and still he didn't try to fight back.

Suddenly without warning, an arrow pierces through the skull of the little girl, who quickly collapsed before him, black blood pouring out of the wound. T'sung and even the rest of them all turned their heads upon the rocks to see a stranger in a usual set of armor that he never saw before, nothing like ebony. The shoulder pads had spikes sticking out from them, the tips were sharp and were a shade of red like blood. A long ripped cape fluttered in the wind with a symbol wrapped around at the base of their neck where the cape was tied at. The symbol was familiar to him, it was the same one from when he went to the Hall of the Dead, the symbol of Arkay. He knew of only one person who would wear that besides a priest.

"Livion?" T'sung called out toward the masked being, who looked down at him for a moment before they held up their bow again. They pulled out an arrow right out of thin air, held out their one bare right hand that didn't have a gauntlet on them, so they could slowly cut the palm of their hand with the arrow tip. Blood poured onto the arrow that caught fire instantly once they pulled back the string from the bow and launched it into the air toward the little boy who was racing up toward T'sung.

Out of nowhere, T'sung's vision started to blur in and out like he was experiencing a head trauma. Or something was causing him to black out because the next thing he knew he collapsed on the ground while the dead around him were rushing toward the being that was walking toward him, a long flaming sword in their hand. He was in and out of consciousness and he could hear what was happening around him, only he couldn't move or say anything.

The sound of a sword slashing through flesh filled his ears, and the wailing shrieks from the unhuman beings that fell. Instead of the remains of their bodies, only black dust fell into a pile.

A dark sinister voice called out into the dark for everyone to hear, "Well I was wondering when you would _pop_ up…" The voice chuckled darkly, talking to T'sung savoir who stomped their way over to the black shrouded figure that floated in the sky in a cloud of pitch darkness. All T'sung could make out was a dark silhouette with a swarm of black material that flittered in the breeze.

The one with the flaming sword growled making the other one chuckle, "Guess someone still has a little temper after all these years, but yet…something's different about you…" They stated.

They continued when they didn't respond, "You're not the same person I met all those years ago, the same one who had no compassion for mortal life when you sent me to that _place_!" The tone in their voice grew to one in raged, but quickly subsided as they went on, "I was hoping to see you again, that's why I sent the Tainted to draw you out, but all I got was this puny morsel trying to help…"

T'sung knew he was referring to him, the way they had said it sent shivers down his spine.

"I been watching. Waiting…Now finally, I'm back to finish what I had started…this time, no one will get in my way…not even you, not this time."

An echo of laughter was the last thing T'sung heard before his vision went dark and all he felt was dark all around him.

"…T'sung…" A voice echoed deep within his blank mind.

His ears twitched as the voice continued to talk to him, "T'sung…" They said in a soft hum before the voice began to demand him to get up.

"Wake up!" The voice threatened menacingly this time.

A hand smacked against his cheek making him wake with a jump. The first thing he saw was Livion with her arms crossed over her chest as she was on her knees beside him and the first thing he did was to rub his sore face that stung from the slap she gave him.

"OW!" T'sung cried out, pain in his voice.

Livion sighed, "Well you weren't responding so I did the next best thing?"

T'sung slowly got to his feet, "So you slapped me? That was the next best thing?"

Livion shrugged her shoulders and a smile spread across her face, "Would you rather have a face full of water instead?"

T'sung quickly waved his hands with a look of dismay, "NO-No, I rather have a slap to the face then that…"

Livion nodded, a smile still present on her face like nothing had ever happened. When T'sung stood to his full height, Livion rushed up to give him a giant bear hug that knocked the air right from his lungs. He was so startled by the gesture that he was unsure to hug back, not after what he seen. Speaking of which.

"Livion th-" T'sung started to say before Livion shushed him to be quiet.  
"Shhh…Don't ruin the moment…I'm so glad you're okay…"

T'sung gently pushed her away, much to her discomfort, to stare deeply into her amber eyes that burned into his, "Livion, I heard…everything…I seen everything. Back at the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun, there were these stories that you…had a family who died in a house fire, along with you in it…Then there was this fight between you and this other god and something about a prophecy. And…what happened a while ago before I blacked out…"

Livion's eyes lost all life when he had finished, like she had witnessed something horrifying before her. T'sung had to ask her, it was the only way for him to finally get the answers that he needs to understand.

Finally she spoke in a soft voice, "Come with me…there's something I want to show you, something that I should have showed you a long time ago. I just couldn't bring myself to even go back but I guess it's time for the both of us."

She reached out to grab him by his hand, rubbing it tenderly with her thumb in small circles. Something she would do often when lost in thought, but to show her that he cared, he squeezed her hand tightly with a smile across his face.

"Livion I'm sure it's fine…" He said, reassuring her that she was doing the right thing.

"No, you don't understand…I wasn't the same person that I am today; I used to do terrible things long before you were even born. I couldn't live with myself after that. I changed. Changed to good, but it won't last very long," She shook her head sadly, tears welded in her eyes.

T'sung raised a brow as Livion began to walk back the way he had come, straight toward Whiterun. On the way, she began to go in-depth on what had happened years ago.

"Long ago, I came to Skyrim on a pirate ship that had come to my homeland, just by chance, taking men and woman as slaves. Not that many had lived during the journey here, they died of dieses, hunger, cruelty, some even took their lives out at sea. It started out like any other day, but no one was prepared for what had happened next," She said, staring up into the sky, "I remember it all too well. The screaming, the fire, they killed my family…my little boy…I tried so hard to fight back, but it wasn't enough. They captured and destroyed our village, not caring about the life they had taken."

T'sung's heart dropped to his stomach, picturing all the people running and screaming trying to escape the strange outlanders who were killing everyone they had loved and cared about. He could only imagine what Livion had to go through to seeing her own son die at the hands of these men.

"We were bound, and sent to the ship in rags as they looted all our belongings. I thought then and there that I would never be happy after losing everything, but when we arrived at Dawnstar in the year 4E…I met Rigmar…unlike the others, he looked at me as if he saw someone he loved being killed right in front of him. And I knew that feeling all too well…"

They walked pasted the Whiterun stables and continued way down the road with Livion still telling her story.

"I was so empty and he helped me see the light again. It took some time at first, but eventually we fell in love just like that. Never was it intended, it just happened. We built a nice little home together just like the one I remembered having. Soon we were complete, a little girl…Mabjya. She was still so young…so small," Livion smiled, memory of her past came flooding back to her, but her face suddenly went from a smile to a frown, "It all happened so fast I didn't see it coming…I went into Whiterun to sell some vegetables that we got from harvest. I returned later that day to find-" She stopped as they stood in front of an old building that had no roof and looked to be severally burnt down. Weeds grew around the yard that looked like there used to be crop life once that grew.

He knew what she meant. This was the house they had together, and where they had died in. Rigmar and Mabjya.

Tears came flooding down her face, "I tried to save them and again it wasn't enough!"

T'sung pulled her into an embrace, patting her back to help in anyway, "It's okay Livion…you're here with me…"

Livion cried into his shoulder, choking out, "But I should have stayed dead with them…"

There was a moment of silence as T'sung stared wide eyed into the open space as Livion began to cry uncontrollably. So it was true, they did die in house together, but…she lived.

"Then how come you came back..." T'sung finally said, stroking her head softly as her sobs quieted down.

"Arkay brought me back, but I wasn't me. More like a hollow self of me that took orders and obeyed…It wasn't until many years later that I remembered...I was left in the dark and with these terrible memories it consumed me entirely. It was like I was being taken over, blinded by hatred for mortal life. So I did terrible things, like taking the twin moons from the Khajiits and poisoning people with my own hatred that turned them into…those things that you saw today," She said, rubbing her tears away, "Soon, someone was sent to stop me. Which was Lokiin; my brother."

T'sung frowned, "You had a brother?" That news shocked him.

She shook her head, "More like half-brother. He came to take care of me before I could kill again, not that I could blame him for trying, but it wasn't enough," She said, "Then with the last of my humanity, I went to the least likely person who could help me. Sheogorath."

T'sung opened his mouth but Livion quickly placed a hand up to stop him, knowing what he was going to say, "Yeah, Sheogorath. Don't think much about it, but he owed me a favor so he gave me a piece of madness for me to forget all my worst memories. It worked surprisingly…only for some years until they came back, so I kept getting a little piece of madness."

That would explain why she has this craving for cheese… but T'sung was confused. If her memories were the cause of all that destruction, how come she's telling him all this now?

"Then, you have your memories back since your telling me this? Won't you turn back into…that thing?"

Livion gave him a smile, "Yes, I have my memories that had haunted me all my life, but I gained something to help me with that."

T'sung raised a brow, "What?"

She laughed softly, taking him into another embrace, "Because I found love again...and the darkness can't affect me anymore..."


End file.
